


The Way of Thrones - 王权之路

by Kyokusyuu



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: 亚瑟拿起了黄金三叉戟打败了奥姆成为了亚特兰蒂斯的新王。然而当一个国王并没有想象中那么容易。亚特兰蒂斯人信奉力量，同样也忠于血脉。身为海陆混血，亚瑟的统治只能用混乱来形容。更糟糕的是，他同母异父的兄弟拒绝在审判中认罪，依照海洋律法他将因此被判流放，永远不得返回家乡。奥姆王的追随者们对这个判决嗤之以鼻，他们当众宣布一旦判决生效，他们将同他们的真王一起离开，去向更远的深海。永远失去弟弟这个选项绝不是亚瑟渴望看到的，但身为七海之主他更无权谋私，眼看最终审判即将来临，奥姆却一点也不为此担心……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 电影衍生，战后原创剧情。打打架谈谈情做做爱，一切设定都是为此而生。

1）

战争结束了。亚特兰蒂斯人民迎回了他们曾经的女王，并加冕了他们的新王。

战火退去后，抚恤与重建，邻国的邦交，陆地和海洋的关系，一系列接踵而至的现实问题浇灭了亚特兰蒂斯人民对新王登基的热情。

他们无疑是信奉力量的——亚瑟·库瑞举起了传说中亚特兰王的黄金三叉戟，骑着上古海兽卡拉森从地底岩浆中涌现，打败了冷酷的奥姆王，并救回了女王亚特兰娜。还有谁能比他更适合七海之主的称号？更何况他还可以和整个海洋对话。这片覆盖了大半个地球难以征服的海域如今就像是他们新王的后花园，单纯又崇尚武力的海洋居民自然控制不住地为他们的新王欢呼喝彩。可是，他们同时也忠于他们的血脉——亚瑟·库瑞的混血身份就像一根鱼刺，无时无刻不鲠在所有亚特兰蒂斯人民的心里。

当然，并不是所有人都是纯血的拥护者，但大部分的海洋居民对陆地人确实没有好感。尤其在亚瑟为了补偿渔人国和咸水族而签署的一系列可笑条约下，亚特兰蒂斯人民终于从被冲昏了头的自豪中醒来，开始用对待真正君主的标准来审视他们的新王。

结局自然令众人迷惑，他们搞不清楚亚瑟究竟是真的对所有的政治博弈毫无头绪，还是故意装傻充愣。毕竟有奥姆王的铁血手段珠玉在前，亚瑟出席的诸国例会未免就显得像是在玩闹。连维科和亚特兰蒂斯的准王后湄拉——她现在是亚瑟的未婚妻了。都无法阻止新王突发奇想的荒唐行为。这使得部分亚特兰蒂斯人民开始怀念他们的前国王奥姆，其中就包括战后仍然担任将军一职的穆克。

任何亚特兰蒂斯人都知道穆克是奥姆的忠仆，他因为是‘被迫服从于命令’而逃过战后惩罚。没有人会责怪一个忠诚的将领，听命于国王是他们的职责所在，亚特兰蒂斯人在这一方面固执得接近愚蠢。所以当奥姆在首次审判中揭露了努迪斯·维科过早的背叛，且声情并茂地谴责了湄拉在火环竞技场相当于叛国的拯救行动后，成功获得了穆克和其亲信的无罪支持，以及过半的弃权票。

接下来的三次审判都是同样的结果。曾经的海洋之主，亚特兰蒂斯的前国王奥姆拥有可怕的演说力和感染力。即便被剥去盔甲，戴上镣铐，囚于不见光的海底，他仍然不曾弯曲他的脊梁。近乎铂金的发丝一丝不苟地绑在脑后，珍珠白的皮肤，满布肌肉的身躯，修长有力的双腿，站在审判大殿中央对着四国居民冷冷扬起的下巴。这根本不是一个罪犯应有的姿态，反倒更像是一个凯旋而归的战士。

亚瑟坐在高处皱起了眉头。损失最为惨重的渔人国和咸水族不停地要求针对奥姆做出严厉的惩罚。就算他们将亚瑟的宽容和弥补视作懦弱与无能，他们也不敢随意提出将一个纯血亲王献祭给海沟族。虽然谋杀他国国王侵略他国领土在海洋律法中足以被判处死刑，但是崇尚武力的海洋居民在律法以上统一默认王权的不可侵犯性。倘若亚瑟要包庇他的弟弟，他完全有权力赦免奥姆的罪行。

当然，亚瑟才不会这么干。并不是说他喜欢看他弟弟受苦，而是他必须给那个自负的混蛋一点教训。奥姆的柔软仅在见到他们的母亲亚特兰娜还活着的时候昙花一现，亚瑟甚至还来不及给他一个充满感情的来自兄长的拥抱。奥姆很快恢复了他欠揍的高傲，在亚瑟去深水地牢探望他，试图和他来一场哥俩好的会谈时，一脚把亚瑟踹出了牢房，击穿了深水地牢的火山岩石板，直直飞出半个海里。

亚瑟为此得到了数个干呕，奥姆为此得到了一副脚铐。

气炸了的亚瑟不顾湄拉的劝阻，在当天下午的诸国例会中冲昏头地答应了对奥姆的公开审判。并且在草拟的审判书上签下了自己的大名。他甚至没有仔细看看审判书上对奥姆被判有罪后的处罚，因为他进了水的大脑根本没想过渔人国和咸水族会对他下套——湄拉在事后如此骂他。

亚瑟瞪着鱼皮纸上的文字，他看不懂亚特兰蒂斯的文字，但是他至少认得英文字。议会的记录官体贴地将审判书翻译成了亚瑟的语言，而他现在像个无措的傻子一样抓着滑溜溜的鱼皮纸，垂头丧气地坐在书房里。

流放。

流放至深海并永远不得归乡。

亚瑟甚至不敢用嘴把那两个字念出来。他们的母后，他们可怜地被迫离开了他们十数年的母后，在听闻这个判决时哭了整整一夜。她恳求亚瑟行使七海之主的权力将奥姆留在亚特兰蒂斯，即使将他囚禁到地心的失落国度也好过被族人抛弃。

亚瑟急忙决定召开另一个诸国例会，却被维科制止了。他才刚刚加冕，他的权力并不稳固，加上他在战后的柔怀政策给了其他国家太多甜头，本国早已有不少人民对他的统治怨声载道。在这个节骨眼上，他不可以再损坏他的信用，这会让民心溃散，让刚刚建立起的和平盟约受损。

亚瑟只是个守塔人的儿子，他不懂国与国之间的邦交有多么复杂且脆弱。他开始后悔自己的冲动可能毁了奥姆的人生，他那乖张冷酷的弟弟，对别人残暴无情的奥姆，是多么地热爱自己的国家和人民。而他却有可能令他流放，令他被他挚爱的族人抛弃，亚瑟想到这些，胃就绞成一团。

他去地牢看过奥姆，得到的待遇是对着奥姆的后脑勺自言自语。而湄拉也在同他冷战，泽贝尔的公主为了和平背叛了奥姆，但她还是爱着那个冷冰冰的青梅竹马。她只是不认同他的做法，并且选择了用最坏的方式来告诉他。

他们几个之中，除了亚特兰娜，奥姆唯一还愿意好言相对的只有湄拉。亚瑟为此感到郁闷，分不清是嫉妒湄拉对奥姆的过于关心，还是嫉妒奥姆只愿意和湄拉说话。

很快，煎熬了数周的亚瑟迎来了奥姆的第一场公开审判。

他坐在高处的王座上手里拿着记录官准备好的鱼皮纸机械地念着上面的罪状，终于把那堆冗长的不知所谓的东西念完，亚瑟对着大殿中间站得笔挺的前国王干巴巴地问：“奥姆，你可认罪？”

奥姆没有了深水地牢里面对他时的咄咄逼人，显得自信而放松。亚特兰蒂斯的监狱还不至于虐待一位王族，除了失去自由和束缚四肢，奥姆享受得仍然是最好的待遇。

他看上去好极了，亚瑟酸溜溜地想。湄拉几乎隔两天就去看他，试图劝服他在审判中认罪，这样亚瑟就有借口可以免去他的流放。亚特兰娜也同他长谈了几次，母子俩人回忆了幼时的趣事，互诉了思念，亚特兰娜哽咽着被奥姆哄至破涕为笑，然后因此忘记了探望奥姆真正的目的。瞧啊，他那如刀刃般冷酷锋利的弟弟，在必要的时候会利用温柔来操控人心。

亚瑟为自己发现了奥姆的两面三刀而感到高兴，跃跃欲试地想要击碎奥姆冷淡的面具。可惜奥姆仿佛分泌出了名为亚瑟的抗体，除了初次探望的那一脚之外，便一直把亚瑟当作一只难看吵闹的回音贝。

海洋律法中的公开审判允许罪犯在议会投票表决前为自己辩护。亚瑟认为这是一条愚蠢得不能再愚蠢的规定，这条法律显然是为了奥姆量身制定的。

亚特兰蒂斯的前国王优雅地飘在水中，这很好地向他的臣民展现了他的强劲——即便戴着专为刀枪不入耐力超群的王族设计的镣铐，他依旧可以轻松地浮起。

奥姆慢悠悠地开口，声音清亮伴随着迷人的回声在审判大殿内飘荡，悠扬的音节像夜风中摇曳生姿的风铃，或者是浅海呼朋歌唱的海豚。与其说这是一场自我辩护，不如说这更像是一场慷慨激昂的表演。

亚瑟领教过奥姆的诡辩有多么能蛊惑人心。

奥姆否认了所有的指控，但对渔人国的公主表达了不卑不亢的致歉，并且仔细罗列出了亚瑟对三国一系列过于优厚的补偿。亚瑟搞不懂地牢里的奥姆是如何对谈判桌上的一切如此了如指掌，他忍不住从头到脚打量着他的异父同胞，仿佛从来没有认识过他一样。奥姆在演讲中懒洋洋地瞥了他一眼，犹如一个似是而非的嘲笑。

亚瑟捏紧了拳头，用尽全力才克制住自己冲下去揍他一顿的欲望。

奥姆表示三国得到了远高于他们应得的东西，还妄图审判一名‘被冤枉’的亚特兰蒂斯王族，这不但显得他们贪得无厌，还玷污了那些“为大业牺牲的英雄们”。

亚瑟忍不住嗤笑，打断了奥姆的演讲。前国王的嘴唇拉成了一条直线，看上去好像被冒犯了一样。他的视线在亚瑟左手边的维科和右手边的湄拉之间游移，像是在进行什么不怀好意的评估。他动了动嘴角，几乎没有人意识到他在笑，但亚瑟就是知道奥姆正在对他冷笑，眼睛里溢满了赤裸裸地恶意。

下一秒，奥姆用一种痛心疾首的语调，将维科和湄拉的背叛摆上了台面，成功把自己塑造成了一名因双重背叛怒火中烧而失去理智的可怜君主。

原本安静的看台突然吵闹起来，拥有投票权的亚特兰蒂斯议员们纷纷交头接耳。他们正在消化奥姆所说的话。平时无人注意的细节被奥姆刻意放大，很快产生了连锁效应，加强了故事的可信度。奥姆满意地从鼻子里发出一记轻哼，亚特兰蒂斯人民憎恶欺骗，即使那是他们国王的导师和未来的王后。

穆克首先站了起来，面无表情地投下了无罪票。很快，他的亲信也接二连三地站了起来，举起了代表无罪的左手。

奥姆用半真半假的故事成功得到了一半亚特兰蒂斯人的无罪支持，剩下的即使不支持也都选择了弃权。这个充满魅力的混蛋甚至得到了三分之一渔人国和咸水族的原谅！

“他可真是条傲慢的鳕鱼！”湄拉气得捏碎了扶手。她有想过站起来大声反驳，可是她的确在众目睽睽之下救走了在火之环战败的亚瑟。狡猾的奥姆王把煽情的假话编得毫无漏洞。“他把我们所有人都耍得团团转！”

“鳕鱼？”亚瑟因为这个海洋式的辱骂忍不住发笑，“这有点可爱。”他小声嘀咕，在湄拉的怒视中尴尬地清了清嗓子。

“不可否认的事实。”维科深深地叹了口气。

亚瑟没明白维科所指的事实是奥姆的发言还是湄拉骂的那句傲慢的鳕鱼。

投票已经结束，无罪票力压有罪，但因为超过半数的弃权而导致这次审判被自动判定为无效。咸水国王似乎对这个结果十分不满意，不过公开审判拖上个三五天是意料之中的事情，判决最终的决定权还是握在亚瑟的手里。只要控制住海王，便不愁不能定下奥姆的罪行。

“你知道，你可以行使你的权利。”湄拉巡视吵闹的大殿，转头对亚瑟说，“鉴于目前无罪高于有罪，你完全有理由驳回流放将它更改为囚禁。”

“你不必一遍遍提醒我拥有主宰我弟弟的权利。”亚瑟说，“按个人喜好掌握一个人的命运听上去真的很糟糕。奥姆虽然是个混蛋，但他应该得到公平。”

“停止把陆地上的一套带到亚特兰蒂斯。”湄拉恨铁不成钢地咬牙切齿，“如果你不给奥姆制定规则，他很快就能诱惑在座所有人心甘情愿将他无罪释放！”

“你听上去像是在夸他。”

“哦，我是的。”湄拉露出一个假笑，“因为他该死的是一个天生的帝王，同时也是一个彻头彻尾的混球！”

亚瑟盯着大殿中央安静伫立在水中的奥姆，他穿了一身银白色的鱼鳞紧身衣，鱼皮般的衣料贴合他流畅的曲线，几乎把每一条肌肉线条都勾勒了出来。这衣服过于薄了，亚瑟想，看上去就跟没穿一样。他不禁思考，这算不算奥姆勾引众人投他无罪的一部分？瞧瞧那位渔人国的小公主，亚瑟知道她投了弃权票，明明面对着弑父仇人却像个纠结的怀春少女。

“我同意你的话。”亚瑟回视奥姆冷谈地蓝眼睛，他仅仅是站在那里，强大的气场就好像把周围的噪音完全隔绝了一般，“关于鳕鱼的那部分。”

“所以你终于下定决心了？”湄拉如释重负地呼出一口气，“多久？十年？鉴于你已经慷慨地给出去了太多好处，我认为这个刑期算是比较合理，我相信我父亲也不会反对。”

亚瑟回头对她展露了一个过于无辜的笑容，导致湄拉再次绷紧了脖子。

“什么？”

亚瑟有些不确定的转到另一边看着始终保持沉默的维科，后者同样露出疑惑的表情。

“哦，我只想问问，海底居民是怎么结束审判的？我现在是要大喊退庭还是别的什么？”

湄拉瞪了他三秒，然后站起身头也不回地走了。


	2. Chapter 2

2）

第二第三天的审判依然没有结果。

弃权的票数摇摆不定地在无罪与有罪中间徘徊，始终没有低于律法规定的百分之二十以下。咸水国王不知道用了什么手段将本国的弃权票转为了有罪。渔人国的公主似乎准备好了放弃复仇，一心弃权。毕竟是一个整天诗与远方的浪漫国家，说不定她还打着能与奥姆来场罗密欧朱丽叶式的虐恋——源于奥姆这几天反常的彬彬有礼。

亚特兰蒂斯不负众望地全体倒戈，你能奢望一个习惯以武力征服并痛恨陆地人的国家对‘战争有罪，和平万岁。’有什么字面上的理解吗？

令亚瑟吃惊的反倒是泽贝尔的态度。亚特兰蒂斯的万年友邦竟然在这一时刻壁垒分明地划为了有罪派和弃权派。

“我父亲因为你的优柔寡断而坚持要将奥姆流放。”湄拉在亚瑟询问后无奈地说，“当然，王储也需要自己的势力。”她毫不在意地表明了那些投下弃权的人是她的亲信，“托你们兄弟的福，我在因为你背叛了我父亲的信任之后，又因为奥姆挑战了他的统治权威。”湄拉看一眼亚瑟，“哦，我真的恨你们。”她转身游走了。

亚瑟在海中无所事事地浅浮了一会儿，鱼群在他身边悠然自得地环绕，把这个毛发旺盛黑不溜秋的健壮大块头当作了自己的同类。一条花斑擬鱗魨误把亚瑟纠缠的头发当成了海草，将自己困在了那坨乱糟糟的角蛋白里。亚瑟将它从头发里拔出来，一个优美的转身，炮弹一样从浅海往深海冲去。

他在珊瑚礁与岩石间高速穿梭，和陆地上的飙车不同，海水的阻力带来更加新奇的东西，好像包在广阔无边的母体内，被悄悄改造着身体。他想起第一次在水下呼吸的新鲜感，第一次在海里翻腾畅游，听着大海对他耳语呢喃。他的父亲将他抱在怀里，父子俩坐在木板搭建的码头上，凝视远处温暖的夕阳。父亲重复母亲和他们的约定，给他讲海底的神话故事，告诉他，他是大海的儿子。

亚瑟翻身仰躺在海水里，望着头顶透出幽光的海面。他知道自己看上去是什么样子，他结实粗糙，满布纹身，他有着巨大魁梧的体格，他像一块海底岩石多过像一条鱼。他或许能与大海沟通，他被海洋包容接纳，但他从未被大海眷顾。海洋宁静优雅，而他热血冲动，他是海底的火山熔岩，绝不是大海本身。

如果大海拥有实体，应该是像奥姆那样冷酷从容，对栖息在他羽翼下的子民毫无理由的袒护，对阻碍他们的东西毫不留情地吞噬，对伤害他们的人毫无慈悲地铲除。

冷静过后，亚瑟其实能理解奥姆的行为。但理解不等于赞同。他不认为奥姆是没有理由的残暴。他早知道自己的存在，早知道维科效忠女王而背弃他。在母亲被他发疯的父亲献祭后，他唯一信任的维科对他虚与委蛇。当他发现真相的时候，当他知道自己只是政治的附产品，他引以为傲的血统流淌着母亲的不甘和父亲的妒恨，他渴望的教导参杂着不纯和算计。年幼的他有多么的绝望？当亚瑟沉侵在父亲的爱护和母亲死亡的愤恨里度过青春岁月时，奥姆是不是正被迫用扭曲的方式成长？

亚瑟远不如外表那般迟钝，他有颗金子般的心，所以他生而为英雄。奥姆则像极了他们的母亲，他一定也有一个柔软细腻的内里，因为他放纵了维科的背叛，因为他对曾经是阶下囚的亚瑟说：“我并不想杀你。”

亚瑟当然渴望与他的弟弟亲近，他有一半陆地人的血统，他是温热的，不是海底的冷血动物。他是天生的保护者，当他对一件事一个人产生怜惜，就很难再硬起心肠。

明天便是奥姆的最终审判，无论投票结果如何，亚瑟都必须宣布对奥姆的判决。他当然不愿意他的弟弟被流放，但也不想看那个小混蛋逍遥法外。他开始认真考虑湄拉的建议，或许十年刑期是目前最折衷的方案。

所以他真的要行使主宰他弟弟的权利了？这个想法再次击中了亚瑟，使他的腹部诡异地绷紧。他仍旧不习惯七海君主制所谓的支配，但他无法否认能够掌控奥姆令他感到愉悦。如果他想，他可以命令曾经站在最高处的王向他臣服，这是以前的他最嗤之以鼻的强权，如今却带来叫人颤栗的甜蜜。

亚瑟抱着头在海里打滚，想把脑子里可恶的幻想甩出去。他像一颗失控的鱼雷反复来回冲撞，严肃地威胁自己停止想象奥姆那件薄薄地鱼皮紧身衣。

突然，一阵怪异的震动打断了亚瑟惩罚式地游窜，他立在水中，小心感受海水在他皮肤上不安地扩散。他顺着那股波动朝亚特兰蒂斯王城飞速游去，当他来到深水地牢的外围时，那股不安逐渐扩大。但是很快，不安的潮汐像不曾出现过般迅速退去，短暂地令亚瑟怀疑是不是自己神经过敏。他游到水牢底部，发现海床上裂了一道极深的口子，他不记得那里是不是原本就有一道口子。他沿着裂口巡视了一圈，感觉没什么威胁后，轻巧地潜了进去。

海沟内部像是吸走了所有光源般浓黑，亚瑟适应了好一会儿，也无法在混沌的海水中视物。他下浅了几百米，周围死一般的寂静，没有丝毫生命的迹象，亚瑟感觉自己的呼吸是唯一打扰这片死地的声音。他又往前游了一阵，什么也没有，如同身在一片庄严的海底墓地。他打消了继续前进的念头，反身游回了王城。

从裂口里钻出来，亚瑟决定去探望一下奥姆。裂口就在奥姆的牢边，亚瑟不得不怀疑这个口子也许是奥姆对外通信的渠道，不然如何解释关在牢里的奥姆仍对亚特兰蒂斯的大小事务知根知底。

游进地牢，亚瑟踩在火山岩石板上。这里虽说是地牢，但充满了水分，装修秉持了亚特兰蒂斯一贯的华丽风格。岩石墙上点缀着发光海螺，水里漂着晶莹剔透的浮游生物，特质的金属牢内摆着一个巨大的海贝床，里面是一块柔软的活贝肉，水母制成的半透明纱帘束在贝壳床的两侧，戴着手脚铐的奥姆正坐在床上把玩一个黑色的挂坠。

高贵的海洋之主就算是坐牢也要想方设法把囚室弄成最漂亮的那一个。亚瑟瞪着牢里新添的那张火红色的珊瑚沙发椅，一旁的圆几上摆着小食与海藻酒瓶。阶下囚的日子显然过得比他这个国王还要惬意，没有堆积如山的政务，没有开不完的会议，没有维科和湄拉唠唠叨叨的教育。

“你到底给守卫灌了什么迷汤，让他们如此瞻前马后的伺候你？”亚瑟走到牢门前，摸了摸那比起囚拘更倾向于装饰的冰凉金属。

奥姆掀起眼帘往亚瑟站的地方送去一瞥，随即又转回指尖的饰品，俩人沉默地对峙了半晌，久到亚瑟以为这次又会是自己单方面的自说自话，直到奥姆的声音灌进他的耳朵里。

“我在亚特兰蒂斯成长，而你只是个外来者。”

奥姆从床上站起来，他还穿着那身轻便的银白色鱼鳞皮衣，领口圈着他修长的脖子，几乎与他苍白的皮肤融于一体。衣服上的鳞片荡漾着细碎的蓝光，明明没有多余的裸露，却该死的性感。

“所以我现在不再是混血野种了？”亚瑟挑高了眉毛，脸上满是对奥姆的怀疑。

“我实在想不通，多谋如维科为什么会坚持你才是亚特兰蒂斯的真王？难道说他对我母亲的忠心足以让他相信用爱能治理好一个国家？”奥姆露出一个媲美雕塑的假笑，走到亚瑟面前站好。

“战争同样不会让一个国家变好。”亚瑟往前倾，隔着牢笼拉近了俩人的距离，“维科相信我可以阻止你，而我确实做到了。但你说的对，我不适合当一个国王。”

奥姆皱起了眉头，似乎并不为亚瑟的坦诚高兴：“没有人生来为王。我自出生开始便为此作准备，而你不过才学习了数个月。亚特兰蒂斯人崇尚武力，但他们不是白痴。”

“你在打什么鬼主意？”亚瑟故意这么说，今天的奥姆实在有些反常，“如果你在试图操控我，好在明天的审判上脱罪，我劝你最好放弃，因为我不会像母亲那样无条件地呵护你。”

亚瑟把手交叠在胸前，这是一个防备的动作。奥姆在心里嗤笑一声，他的杂种哥哥单纯得令人叹为观止。

“倘若明天我被宣判无罪，你又将如何审判我？”

“奥姆，我们没必要如此针锋相对。”想到了奥姆可能会被流放，亚瑟的语气不由得软了下来，“只要你认罪，你就只需去失落国度呆上十年。十年后，你就可以回来重新接管亚特兰蒂斯。”

亚瑟早已为两人想好了退路。他不可能一直呆在海底，他需要返回陆地，那里还有他的朋友和他的父亲。所以他愿意暂替奥姆保管他的王位，等奥姆完成忏悔，他就把王位还给他。

“十年监禁？这就是你们商量的结果？”奥姆用拇指摩擦手中的挂坠，表面平静无波，眼底却是一片狂风暴雨，“你们叫我认罪，你们明明知道亚特兰蒂斯人永不原谅，而我又做了什么需要被原谅的事情？！”

“你杀了人！”亚瑟大声说，对奥姆的冥顽不灵感到厌倦，“你发动了一场战争！”

“我杀了一个懦夫！”奥姆握紧了手中的挂坠，“我发动了一场改革！”他冷静的面具终于因为过多的怒火而松动，“这里是海洋！不是你那肮脏的地表！我们忍受你们在我们的领地大肆屠杀，我们忍受你们用垃圾和污染荼毒我们的孩子，我们忍受你们无止尽的捕捞与贪婪！现在你指控我杀了人？那么请问你那些爱与和平的陆地人双手又是多么的干净！”

“奥姆！”亚瑟用力抓住栏杆，手中的两根金属棍子发出不堪重力的嘎吱声，“我知道！这些我都知道！人类确实做了很多坏事，但这不是你发动战争，导致数以万计的无辜者们横死的借口！”

奥姆的手心里飘出血红的水雾，他松开掌心才发现自己被挂坠尖锐的棱角扎破了皮肤。他徒然卸下了力道，恢复了那种遥不可及的冷谈：“说这些又有什么用呢？当你击碎了我父亲的三叉戟时，我渴求过你的仁慈，让我像一个战士般光荣地死去。而你拒绝了我，用我们的母亲击打我的软肋，将我像一头被人类捕捉用于观赏的海豚般囚禁在这里。”亚特兰蒂斯的前国王抬起头，脸上不再有亚瑟期盼的情绪，那双冰蓝色的眼睛无情地仿佛两颗透明的玻璃，“刚刚你又告诉我，当我完成你赐予我的十年刑期，你会施舍我你不屑再要的王位。亚瑟·库瑞，亚特兰蒂斯的新王，七海的领主，我们母亲爱情的结晶，你还能赏赐给我更多的羞辱吗？”

亚瑟沉默了。他不知道该拿这个别扭的弟弟怎么办好。即使在挑战卡拉森的时候他都没有这么不知所措过。他想起亚特兰娜说过的话，以帝王教育培养长大的奥姆从来没有感受过真正的好意，他从来没有相信过谁，所有接近他的人都是存有目的的，过高的王座带来的是无限的寂寞和猜忌。

亚瑟没有任何一刻有过如此剧烈的冲动想要拥抱他的兄弟，他想用自己那半人类的体温去融化奥姆的冷硬。他想，于是他就这么做了。亚特兰蒂斯的国王徒手扯开了牢门，在奥姆惊愕的视线中张开双臂把前国王塞进了自己的怀里。

背后的手臂蛮力地箍紧，似乎是要拧断他的脊椎骨。奥姆像被一团岩浆裹在中间，几乎无法吸气。如果这是什么另类的酷刑，亚瑟绝对是完美的行刑者。

奥姆努力把自己从亚瑟的怀里拔出来，他的手铐和脚铐此时起到了应有的作用——他必须费劲扭动才能推开那个低等的野蛮人。手中的挂坠落到了地上也无心去在意，因为他好像在挣扎中被什么奇怪的武器戳到了下腹。

奥姆停止了动作，亚瑟也停止了动作并悄悄地往后撤开了些。奥姆瞪着亚瑟尴尬的脸，那张黝黑的面皮上浮起了可疑的红晕。他顺着男人布满纹身的赤裸胸膛往下看，开始他以为亚瑟藏了一把匕首在裤子里，马上他就意识到那不是什么该死的匕首，没有人会把匕首塞在两腿中间！

“谁让你乱动！”亚瑟往后退了几步，欲盖弥彰地调整了一下裤子。

奥姆瞠大眼睛被这个无耻的指控震惊了。

“这是摩擦导致的生理性勃起，表示我是个完全健康的正常男性。”亚瑟干巴巴地笑了两声，在奥姆杀人的视线里迅速退到了对方踹不到的地方。

“我要杀了你。”奥姆从齿缝里挤出诅咒，“我要把你撕开扔到卡拉森的饭盆里！”

“至少现在你有点像样的表情了。”亚瑟对奥姆的威胁毫不在意，海域的脏话听在亚瑟这个陆地人耳里更像是情人间的娇嗔。国王嬉皮笑脸地眨了眨眼睛，然后干咳一声收起笑容，“我很抱歉，奥姆。”他突然严肃起来的样子让奥姆闭上辱骂他的嘴巴迷惑地看着他，“我很抱歉。我不知道我想和你像一家人一样相处而拒绝杀掉你，对你来说竟然变成了羞辱。我很抱歉我把你关在这里因为你是个自以为是的小混蛋，而我不想用我的权利赦免你。我很抱歉因为我不适合做一个国王，而想着把抢来的王位再还给你。”

奥姆在他的话语里逐渐平静下来，亚瑟想要靠近他，但想到刚刚发生的状况，他就只在原地踱了两步。

“奥姆，我理解你的动机，所以我不愿去评判你，而是把你交给了众人。”亚瑟继续在原地打转，似乎正依靠踱步来组织语言，“我承认流放的决定是我的疏忽，我也知道你靠你自己有很大几率在明天脱罪。但是我不能冒这个险，万一你被判有罪……我和母亲，还有湄拉……我们承受不起这个代价。”

他停了下来，深吸了一口气，像下定了什么决心，直视进奥姆的眼睛：“所以我恳求你，在明天的审判中认罪。我们不想失去你。”

亚特兰蒂斯的国王正在请求他，奥姆想要出声讥讽，七海的领主绝不应该向一名囚犯低声下气，即使那个囚犯是前任国王。

但奥姆什么也没说，仅是垂下眼睑，他感觉到亚瑟投注到他身上的带着期望的凝视，但是他避开了那股视线，看上去就好像是在拒绝，但事实上只是因为不确定。

之前他一直拒绝和亚瑟谈话，并不是因为他有多么恨他，而是因为他发现他在亚瑟执着的自言自语中越来越与对方的情绪共鸣。他可以感到那股莫名的张力，每一次亚瑟凝视着他的视线都会带来奇怪的暖意冲击着他的身体。

现在，奥姆再次体会了那种感觉，一种说不出来的渴望。然而，他突然看到了落在地上的那个挂坠，他弯下腰，捡起了那个挂坠，手从指尖开始冰冷，一路冻伤了他的心脏。

亚瑟终于注意到了不对劲。他看向奥姆手中那个奇怪的挂坠，那是个差不多掌心大的三角形黑色金属块，雕刻着繁复的花纹，三个角各有一个凹槽，像是为了嵌入什么宝石而准备的。挂坠中间镶着一颗看上去脏兮兮地黑红色石头，散发着不详的紫光。

“这是什么？”亚瑟问。除了铠甲和王冠，他从来没有见过奥姆佩戴多余的饰品，更别提一条这么难看的项链了，“你为什么一直拿着它？”

奥姆将挂坠收进手心，摆出了拒绝交流的姿态，“你该离开了。顺便把守卫叫过来，修好你拆掉的牢门。”

可是亚瑟的手伸过来抓住了他握着挂坠的左腕，奥姆转头，带着全然冰冷的面具，但他与亚瑟相触的肌肤可以感觉到一股按耐不住的电流。

“告诉我，这是什么？”亚瑟的语气透露了隐忍的怒意，仿佛奥姆不说出一个满意的答案，他就要采取什么强硬措施似的。

奥姆细不可闻地叹了口气，摊开手掌露出了那个丑陋诡异的挂坠。

“你真的想知道？”

“是的，我想知道。”亚瑟用力的点了下头。

奥姆审视着亚瑟，他在考量亚瑟究竟对海域了解多少：“好吧。”奥姆决定赌亚瑟对海域根本就不了解，“你想知道我就告诉你，这是拉弥亚的心脏。”


	3. Chapter 3

3）

湄拉从审判大殿直通王座的通道内游出来，坐到了亚瑟的右手边。

维科早已在左边坐下，这位历经几朝的谋臣在这几日的审判中表现得十分沉默。作为辅佐国王的谋士，维科一直都太过顺从奥姆了，他对奥姆的错误决定视而不见，甚至推波助澜。开始湄拉以为那是维科对自幼丧母，父亲又是个疯子的小王子的溺爱，直到得知亚瑟的存在，湄拉才知道维科是有多么讨厌奥姆才会默许奥姆走上歪路。

然而维科现在看上去并没有什么喜悦之情，更像是个焦躁又不愿被儿子发现自己在担心的老父亲。相较之下，亚瑟看上去高兴多了，他们的国王此刻正穿着黄金铠甲，撑着黄金三叉戟，兴冲冲地盯着大殿底下押送犯人的通道。

“什么让你这么高兴？”湄拉忍不住问，并不是因为她有多好奇，只是受不了国王开心到冒泡的蠢脸。

“奥姆答应认罪了。”亚瑟说，对自己昨天去找奥姆谈谈这个行为很满意，并故意忽略自己拥抱奥姆起反应的小插曲，“他会在最终投票前认罪，这样审判书上的判决就可以再次商议，基于他终于有了那么点忏悔之心。”

“你对他干了什么？”湄拉用难以置信的眼神瞪着亚瑟的胡子，它们好像被修剪过了，因为昨天它们还乱糟糟的沾着食物碎屑，“你打他了？还是说你威胁他了？”

“有什么东西能威胁到他？我看上去像个暴力狂吗？”亚瑟很不赞同湄拉的评价。

红发公主忍住点头的冲动，再次从头到脚打量了一遍把自己收拾得过于妥当的国王：“当然，如果你告诉他亚特兰娜女王会因为他的流放而心碎，亚特兰蒂斯会因为他的离去而衰落，我相信他在审判第一天就会认罪的。”

“这些话你没跟他说过吗？”亚瑟诧异地问，“为什么没人提醒我这个？”

“泽贝尔的王储从不说谎。”

“噢，省省吧。如果你还记得，我是半个陆地人，陆地人偶尔会说一些善意的谎言。”

“你跟奥姆真是亲兄弟。”湄拉给了他一个尖锐的微笑，“为达目的不择手段。还有让人痛恨的狡猾。”

“这不全是坏的品质。”亚瑟小声嘟囔，“但看你把它们用在什么地方。”

湄拉接下来的话被推开的大殿门打断了，奥姆从殿外走进来。他终于换了一身衣裳，一套黑色的软甲包住了他修长有力的身躯，他佩戴着那条散发着不详紫光的挂坠，衬得他惨白的脸色像死人一样发青。他的手脚拖着镣铐，身后跟着守卫，却仍把通往大殿中央短短的路途走出了庄严的味道。

坐在高处的三人同时露出了疑惑。

维科用品评的眼光审视着奥姆：“为什么是黑色？他可从来不穿黑色。”他小声地说，还是被耳尖的亚瑟捕捉到了。

国王开始感到不安，好像有什么他不知道并即将脱离掌控的事情要发生了。

大法官从次低于王座的主审席上站起来，宣布审判开始。在最终投票之前，他询问亚特兰蒂斯的前任国王：“奥姆·马略斯，你还有什么话要说吗？”

“我有话要说。”奥姆向周围扫视了一圈，看向王座上的亚瑟，就跟他们昨天在地牢里说好的一样。

但亚瑟直觉奥姆接下来的话绝对不是昨天他们商量的说辞：“奥姆！你还有什么好说的？倘若你现在认罪，依照律法你将拥有一次轻判的机会！”亚瑟的声音发射着急迫的信号，他紧张地握住了他的三叉戟，担心奥姆撕破他们的协议。他回想昨天在牢里的谈话，答案是奥姆看上去很正常，心平气和并且像是稍微有点敞开心扉了。

“我想，即使是七海之主，也无权阻止我为自己申辩吧？”奥姆抬头，强势地直视高台上的三人，那双冷酷的蓝色眼睛里闪烁着不知名地情绪，“不如从现在起，想想所有你们不想听到的事情，别说我没事先作出警告，我赌你们一定会后悔将我置于如此境地。所以，如果在这之前你恢复了理智，最好现在就对我做出宣判，用你身为七海之主的权利。”

沉默地一分钟好像在亚瑟的心跳之间飞逝了过去，又好像过了一小时般煎熬，就像是被浸润在了未知里的恐慌里。他张开嘴，又闭上，最后从咬紧的牙床间挤出话来：“不。我不会在你认罪或得到众人的审判前行使我的权利。”

“愚蠢的杂种。”他对国王直白的辱骂激起了大殿里众人的愤怒，奥姆的眼神变硬，动荡的情绪冷凝成坚固的石晶。他像是变了一个人，不，也许这才是真正的奥姆，昨天那个软化的男人才是戏剧的一部分。看啊，天真的亚瑟，在弟弟奖赏的好脸色里忘记了海洋领主的两面三刀。

“作为阶下囚说这种话，真的一点威胁力也没有。”亚瑟说，翻腾的怒火代替了心软，“我会让你付出代价的。”

“那么审判我，陛下。”奥姆闲适地放松了身子，一抹胜利的微笑浮上他的嘴角。这样的表情，在亚瑟看来，竟然该死地充满了吸引力。

“我……”亚瑟下意识就要将商量好的判罚脱口而出，好在他马上醒悟到奥姆正在利用他的愤怒对他进行操控。一旦他在奥姆认罪前改判他监禁，相当于他用国王的权利挑战了律法。他虽不会因此受到责难，但他的威信必定受损。“我说了不。”亚瑟眯起金色的眼睛，他听起来快要失去控制了，“你会受到众人的审判，鉴于你刚才对王权的侮辱，我想你的审判书上又将多一条罪名。”

奥姆的嘴唇弯出冷嘲热讽的弧度：“我发现你终于在努力学习当个国王的技巧了，刚才的理由非常好。维科一定耐心地教导了你，和当年教导我时候截然不同。看来只有真王才能得到忠言，我不得不打从心底里恭喜你，陛下。”

有什么东西闪过了维科的面孔，无声的讶异，混杂着一种窘迫，奥姆差一点就以为那是懊悔了。

“我并非说这些来羞辱你，我的导师。”奥姆把头转向维科的方向，夹杂着让人难以忍受的失望，“毕竟我不曾令你费过心。”

“别耍把戏了，奥姆。”柔软从亚瑟的脸上退去，变成了面对敌人时的冷硬，“你给我们找麻烦的次数多到数都数不清楚！”他俯视，摆出一个上位者的倨傲，“而我必须提醒你，你每一次都失败了。”

“谢谢你提醒我是个失败者。”奥姆强迫自己听上去冷酷无情，尽管在他的面具之下所有的东西都破裂成一堆碎块，“你认为在我的身上加一副镣铐就可以逼迫我向你屈服？你认为用你自我感动的亲情就可以要挟我的回馈？你不知道如何同我相处，你唯一的办法是一股脑的把你的认知丢到我的身上并傲慢地要求我感激涕零。”

亚瑟绷起了全身的肌肉，他差点就要冲下去了，但他感觉到一股水墙的阻力。他短暂回头，看到湄拉发亮的瞳仁和不赞同的摇首，于是他重新放松了自己。

金发男人站立的方式永远是笔挺的，双脚之间有自然地空隙。当他浮起来时，左膝会稍微屈起，符合一个富有吸引力的人所应该具备的风采。

出乎所有人的意料，亚瑟居然笑起来，以一种令人胆寒的方式：“你就那么喜欢曲解别人的好意是吗，奥姆？”他打量着那些镣铐，认为那金属的银色和奥姆淡金色的头发十分相衬，“我并不认为一副镣铐就能让你屈服，但是，”说到这里，亚瑟露出不怀好意的神色，“也许一个刻有我名字的项圈会令你在之后的忏悔中三思而后行。”

奥姆的眼睛因为这个别有深意的宣告而睁大，亚瑟因此笑的更加开怀了：“我想你绝对不会愿意戴上作为我所有物的标记，所以停止扮演一个被人欺负的可怜虫，承担你犯下的错误！”

一瞬间，奥姆的表情变了。长久以来支撑着他骄傲的根基轰然坍塌，被刺伤而带来的脆弱出现在他的脸上。然而仅一眨眼的功夫，那种绝望的伤痛便如同被海水冲散般重新被空白的表情覆盖。

当亚瑟看到奥姆露出赤裸裸的痛苦时大吃了一惊，等他再看过去，那些情绪已经消失了，仿佛亚特兰蒂斯人快速愈合的伤口，一个因为奥姆金发上折射的光线所带来的错觉。

或者更像是，亚瑟想，某种意念上的蛊惑。

当奥姆再度扬起下巴，他的眼睛里弥漫起尘埃似的阴霾。亚瑟注意到他的手狠狠地攥住了胸前的挂坠，紧到关节处的血管都鼓出了青紫的颜色，指缝的周围又漂出了红色的血雾。他什么也没说，只是用力地瞪着王座的方向。亚瑟发现他并没有在看他们，他的视线穿透了他，更像在观看某些曾经发生在这里的记忆。冰冷的距离感又一次占据了他，其中的苦涩渐渐地熄灭了，化出一把决绝地刀锋来，正在割除什么对他来说至关重要的东西，而他的生命力也因为这场无声的舍弃走向衰败。

“奥姆？”亚瑟右侧的湄拉仓皇失措地站起来，小心翼翼地开口，脸上是全然的不安。

整个审判大殿都笼罩在一股苍凉的寒意中，所有人都感觉到了海水骤降的温度。照理说海洋居民不应该感受到“冷”，可是无法解释的寒意正往他们的骨头里钻入。

“够了！不要再拖时间了！”咸水国王站起来挥舞着他的钳子，“赶快投票吧！我向海洋之神波塞冬祷告，最后的结果是将这个罪人放逐！”

奥姆猛地把视线投向他，后者看起来瑟缩了一下，接着有意识地强迫自己挺起胸膛，尽管并不怎么成功。奥姆的表情就好像一条在海中伺机捕食的白鲨，显露出可怕的凶狠：“你们以为没有了我，就能控制王座上那个野种，进而瓜分亚特兰蒂斯的资源吗？别做梦了！”他用力一蹬，冲到了半空，速度快得守卫来不及收紧牵制他的镣铐。好在奥姆并不打算做出什么攻击，他只是浮在那里，大声一字一句地说道：“我，奥姆·马略斯，曾经的亚特兰蒂斯之王，海洋的领主，在此立誓。我将我的灵魂献给大海的化身塔拉萨以此换取亚特兰蒂斯的万年繁盛！所有胆敢侵犯亚特兰蒂斯的人都将承受大海的诅咒！”

奥姆的眼珠亮起白光，大殿内响起彼此起伏的抽气声，一大部分人激动地站了起来。亚瑟还似懂非懂地处于状况外，直到处变不惊的维科从座位上往前冲出了几步，脸上满是惊恐的惧意，才意识到奥姆做了什么非常糟糕的事情。

“你怎么敢！”湄拉咆哮着掀起了海浪卷向半空的奥姆，试图阻止一道不知从哪里窜出来的幽蓝光束。

然而光怎么可能被海水阻挠，它围着奥姆转了一圈，然后没入了奥姆的眉间。

大海接受了他的献祭，与他绑定了誓言。

待他死后，他的灵魂将属于大海，彻底消失，不复存在。

“安静！”亚瑟草草地砸了一下黄金三叉戟放出一道水波，成功稳住了失控的群众，“他到底干了什么？”

“他把自己献祭给了大海！”湄拉因为魔法发亮的虹膜几乎被怒火渲染成了深蓝色，很快她收敛了力道，暗淡下来的眼睛里满是哀伤，“我们是半神的后代，我们的生命远长于人类，我们死后的灵魂不灭，永生于爱丽舍乐园。”

“而奥姆刚刚同大海做了交易，他会在死后消失，他的力量将与塔拉萨同化，以保障亚特兰蒂斯的繁盛。”维科接下了湄拉的话，“他诅咒了他自己。”

“什么乱七八糟的？塔拉萨又是什么东西？他为什么要这么做？”亚瑟觉得一切荒诞又滑稽，仿佛一部三流神话电影，“如果不是我刚刚参与了，我会以为你们都疯了。”

“你真的一点也不了解海域是不是？塔拉萨是大海的化身。”

“不是波塞冬吗？”

“波塞冬是大海的神，不是大海本身！”湄拉看着亚瑟茫然的脸，恼怒地叹了口气，“算了，事情已经发生了，还能有什么比这更糟的呢。”

仿佛是要印证湄拉的话，泽贝尔的国王从王座下方的次阶上站了起来用洪亮的声音说道：“四国的子民们，审判还没有结束，即使奥姆刚刚将灵魂献祭给了大海，也不能免去他的罪行！”

安静的大殿因为涅柔斯的话又再度喧哗了起来，湄拉望向她的父亲，后者正用不容质疑的态度指着半空的奥姆：“我在此投下有罪，以证泽贝尔的立场！”

“那亚特兰蒂斯会誓死捍卫这份牺牲！”穆克阴沉地盯着没有表态的亚瑟，随后尖刻地说道，“即使我们的半血国王不在乎亚特兰蒂斯的存亡，我也要在此表明立场。如果奥姆王被判流放，我愿追随他直至死亡！”

亚瑟现在越来越肯定是有谁发疯了，他还不能理解献祭给大海的后果有多严重。毕竟奥姆看上去好好的，毫发无伤，跟他所理解的献祭等同死刑差了十万八千里。

他的口吻表达了他的疑惑：“奥姆，我不明白，你到底干了什么？我们只是让你认错。”

“你有什么不满？你的王权如今牢不可破。”奥姆没有回答问题，好像坚持拒绝亚瑟能为他带来莫大的乐趣。

“我没有心情陪你墨迹。”亚瑟消磨着他的耐心——事实上他已经没有耐心了，“告诉我真相。”

胸前的挂坠散发出的寒意，冻得奥姆浑身刺痛，而不安的波动也已经剧烈到能察觉的地步。亚瑟警惕地巡视四周，这股熟悉的不安和昨天在深水地牢裂口处感觉到的一模一样。

但奥姆没有给他深入思考的机会。亚瑟不明白，为什么奥姆那么热衷于把自己塑造成一个油盐不进的混球？

“我知道有些人迫切地想要我消失，不是因为我做了一件你们想做却不敢做的事，而是为了你们不可告人的心思。我对渔人国感到抱歉，但是战争不需要弱者，所有革命都伴随着流血。假如再让我选择，我还是会选择粗暴直接的方式，我与陆地人永远站在相对的立场。” 话语从奥姆的双唇中涌出，犹如一场别开生面的独白，“我为自己塑造了一个对手，并败给了他。我为此受到审判，而没有人去审判造就海洋痛苦的罪犯，他们全因无知被宽恕。” 奥姆的声音那么平静，在亚瑟对他的认知里显得极为不协调，“我从未藐视你的胜利，”奥姆看着他的同胞兄弟，他们没有一处相似的地方，可他们却有着血缘上的共鸣，这让奥姆感到安心，“你只是还不够资格当一个国王，但是你很快会学会那些利益博弈并巩固你的王权，因为我不再是你的阻碍。”奥姆停下来，环视了大殿上所有的人，最后把视线固定在亚瑟的脸上，以一种决然的姿态宣告道：“我，奥姆·马略斯，拒绝承认审判书上的罪名。但我自愿接受流放，离开亚特兰蒂斯，并永不归乡！”

奥姆的话带来了长久的沉默，所有人情绪中的震惊和难以置信都几乎可以实体化。当他的话被慢慢地理解，时间在那一刻仿佛无穷无尽地延缓了，只有亚瑟喉咙里发出的沉重呼吸在紧张的气氛中回荡。

“你开什么玩笑。”当亚瑟终于能组织出正常的语言时，他的声音仍因为惊讶而颤抖。他重重地落下尾音，将它控制成了一句陈述，而非一个问题。

“这不是一个玩笑。”奥姆用一种陌生的表情看着他，好像他们不再认识一样。他降落到地面上，单膝跪下，终于朝亚瑟低下了他高贵的头颅，“我在临走之前尊你为王，愿你带亚特兰蒂斯走向辉煌。”

“狗屎！”亚瑟口不择言地骂，冲到大殿底下一把把奥姆从地上拽了起来，“不！我不同意！投票没有结束，这是公开审判，你没有权利审判自己！”

“结果不会有什么不同。”奥姆甩开他的桎梏，“审判书上签有你的大名，你不会忘了吧？吾王。”奥姆恶意地微笑，亚瑟的痛苦似乎成功取悦了他。

“你是故意的！”亚瑟退了两步，脸上是迷茫和伤痛，还有被玩弄的愤怒，“昨天在地牢，你答应我会认罪，全部都是骗我的！”

“不然呢？你以为那套陆地人合家欢把戏能让我改过自新？”奥姆轻蔑地说，随后不耐烦地摆了摆手，“你不会明白的，亚瑟，而你也不再有机会明白了。”

“住口！”亚瑟爆发了，强烈的愤怒毫无掩饰地从他的身体里汹涌而出，灼烫了周围的海水。他的瞳孔收缩，金色的眼睛因为充血的关系转变成了近乎红玛瑙般的色泽，这是他暴走的前兆，“不知悔改的骗子！满口谎言的叛徒！我不会让你踏出这里一步！你不配拥有游荡在海洋中的自由！既然你执意抛弃你的国家，抛弃你的子民，抛弃我们的母亲，那我就成全你！我会把你囚禁在失落国度的深处，和腐烂的尸骨们作伴！你将永远得不到宽恕！你将用你的余生在那里忏悔！”亚瑟失去理智地用手中的三叉戟抵住奥姆的咽喉，他看上去像是被撕破后又草草缝合，那些并裂的缝隙里流淌出悲伤的怒火，“你永远都不懂爱，你也不配再从我这里得到它！”

亚瑟最后一个音节消失在大殿骤然分开的大门外汹涌而入的海水里。

所有人都被那股阴冷的海水冲刷得睁不开眼。水浪过去，四个穿着黑袍的生物从大殿外缓缓游进来。

他们绝非大自然的造物，黑袍边缘露出来的下肢，有着鱼尾和海蛇的形态。他们的到来使得被亚瑟忽略的不安扩大到了极致。他终于领会了那是什么感觉，是完全的黑暗，和死亡的气息。

他飞速撤开对着奥姆的武器，下意识地挡在他的面前。四名守卫也立刻尽职的将他们的国王和前国王护在身后。

原本并排的四个生物，在移动中变换了位置，排列成了一个规整的菱形。为首的生物有着一条巨大的黑色鱼尾，深灰色的鱼鳍破破烂烂地呈放射状散开。它摘下帽兜，露出了一颗干枯的头颅，看上去神似人类的头骨，没有毛发，没有眼睛，有两道缝隙般的鼻孔，和一张满是尖牙的畸形口部。

“你们是什么东西？”亚瑟防备地举着三叉戟，大声质问。

湄拉迅速冲了下来，眼睛因感到强烈的危险气息而泛蓝。穆克和他的亲信们也从看台上围拢过来，意图保护他们的两位国王。

古怪的声调从蠕动的畸形口部里发出，停在它身后两侧的生物立刻像是接收了攻击的命令，撕开身上的黑袍，朝最近的守卫冲了过去。灵活的蛇尾扫上守卫挡在胸前的武器，将四名守卫连同周围的人击飞了出去。

亚瑟交叉双臂挡住了剧烈的水压，护在他身后的奥姆完全没有受到冲击。被击飞到远处的湄拉掀起水涡稳住了自己，然后迅速返回亚瑟的身边。

“娜迦！”湄拉瞪着两只渔人蛇尾的东西脱口而出，她怀疑自己的心脏就要承受不住这接二连三的惊吓了，“该死的，深海族为什么会在这里？”

“深海族又是什么鬼东西？”亚瑟挡下被称为娜迦怪物的又一波攻击，气急败坏地问。

“先击退它们再说！”

湄拉没功夫向半血国王科普海域知识，两只娜迦的目标似乎是被亚瑟护在后方的奥姆，她立刻卷起一个巨大的圆形水墙把奥姆困在了里面。

一只娜迦尖啸了一声，甩着巨大的海蛇尾朝湄拉扑了过去。湄拉收回施法的手，想要阻挡已经来不及了，娜迦粗长的尾巴抽在了她的身上，将她重重地掼向地面，砸出一个足有十几米长的凹坑。巨大的蛇尾压得湄拉无法动弹，紧接着它反身露出獠牙，海域贵族拥有坚韧的皮肤，几乎刀枪不入，但不包括海底金属和深海族的利齿。

“湄拉！”

涅柔斯焦急地从次阶上往下冲，亚瑟也踢开另一只娜迦想要冲过去，却被对方的尾巴缠住了小腿。眼看深海的妖怪就要咬掉湄拉的脑袋，却突然顿在了半空，那对弯曲的利齿，堪堪停在黑色软甲的上方。奥姆挡在湄拉的面前，娜迦收起了獠牙，似乎知道自己不能伤害面前的男人。

“退下。”奥姆命令道。

娜迦发出了疑惑地嘶嘶声，听话的放松了对湄拉的压制。大家全部松了一口气。但是那只有着干枯头颅和黑色鱼尾的怪物似乎对拖拖拉拉的状况感到了不耐，它再次发出了古怪的声调，一直站在它后方的生物闻声抖掉了身上的黑袍，露出了一张人类女性的美艳脸庞。应该是手臂的地方却长着一对鸟的翅膀，鸟羽从腋下延伸出来盖住了她半个乳房，肚脐以下是一条泛着珠光的靛蓝色鱼尾。

那是一个塞壬。一个神话中用歌声迷惑水手的海妖。

“捂住耳朵！”湄拉大声嘶吼，但终归慢了半拍。

尖利的高音从海妖的嘴里吐出来，顺着海水扩散成一圈圈地音波。塞壬的歌声并非像故事里描述的那般美妙，强行灌进耳朵里的声音将所有的意识都在瞬间化为了空白。

等亚瑟从虚无中清醒过来，四只怪物已经失去了踪影。

同时不见的，还有那个令他不省心的兄弟。


	4. Chapter 4

4）

奥姆完全放空地望着混沌的海水，不知道自己到底前行了多久。

他此刻正屈膝坐在一头化鲸的头骨上，这是条在死后骨化被咒术驱使而复活的蓝鲸——深海女王拉弥亚的坐骑。

隐藏在另一个空间没有岛屿，只有无尽黑暗和阴森寒意的海域，是被诅咒的生物们所聚集之地。时间在这里仅仅是个概念，它们扭曲漫长的生命可以追述到泰坦和古神们仍然存在的时期。它们被诸神抛弃，遗忘在了荒芜之地。它们的样貌在痛苦中变形，化作内心欲望的境影。

厄里尼斯——有着黑色鱼尾的干枯生物在离开前将这头化鲸留给了奥姆。他是女王拉弥亚的信使，从扭曲的口部可以发出远古的声调，那算不上是一种语言，只是用来沟通的音波，奥姆需要佩戴拉弥亚的心脏才能理解深海怪物的意思。

这是女王对你的宠爱。

“这是拉弥亚对我的诅咒。”奥姆无情地陈述。

完成试炼或者履行誓约。

“完成试炼。”奥姆毫不犹豫地选择。

厄里尼斯得到了答案，便甩了甩鱼尾，带着他的护卫转身消失于海水深处，留下奥姆一人在这片死寂之海内漂荡。

然而，他现在并不是一个人。

靛蓝色的鱼尾在奥姆眼前划来划去，打断了奥姆短暂的发呆。去而复返的海妖塞壬优美地围绕着奥姆跳舞，露出诱惑地笑容。

“走开。”奥姆别过脸把视线移到化鲸斑驳的骨头上，拒绝把注意力留给塞壬漂亮的鱼尾，即使它是这里唯一的光源。

塞壬对奥姆的冷淡毫不在意，她在水中游弋，甩着尾鳍，将混沌的海水打出粼粼波光，然后献宝一般立在水中对奥姆微笑。

奥姆朝海妖投去锐利地目光，他已经不是国王，只是一个失去归属的流浪者，他无需再戴着完美的面具，反正不会有任何人在乎了。

“别再跟着我了！滚开！”他冲海妖粗鲁地吼叫。

塞壬歪了歪头，似乎不能理解他话里的意思，又或者是故意不去理解。她降落到奥姆的身边，小心翼翼地把鱼尾弯成折角，开始鼓捣自己的羽翼。她把羽毛里藏着的东西拨弄到翅端，讨好地送到奥姆面前。

那是一堆新鲜海贝，有奥姆常吃的牡蛎，扇贝，翡翠螺，和其他叫不上名字的贝壳，散发着浅海清澈的香味——它们绝对不是在这个海域里能找到的东西。

从亚特兰蒂斯的审判大殿出逃，潜入深水地牢旁的裂缝，直到现在奥姆还没有吃过任何东西。虽然几天不进食对海洋居民来说没什么伤害，减少运动能有效避免能量流失。但是当他看到食物的瞬间，饥饿感就从空虚的胃部一路击打到他的大脑。他的口腔不受控制地分泌出液体，那实在是太丢人了，所以他慢慢牵动喉部的肌肉，让自己尽量看上去不像是在咽口水。

塞壬再次将海贝朝他的方向递了递，生怕他不明白似地做了个咀嚼的动作。没想到当他一无所有之后，向他表露好意的竟然会是一只来自深海的妖怪，奥姆内心感慨万千。

他接受了海妖的好意，从羽翅上拿起一颗牡蛎，用指甲撬开，把肉吸进嘴里。即便是落到受人恩惠的地步，奥姆依旧习惯性地维持了他的礼仪。他不紧不慢地用餐，剥开海贝用厚薄适中的嘴唇含住贝肉。舌头会将那块滑溜溜地蛋白质勾进嘴里，他的唇瓣会因此沾上壳里的汁水，他会探出舌尖在那副生来就适合被亲吻的双唇上浅浅扫过。

这些无意识的小动作看上去是多么地赏心悦目，连代表美貌与诱惑的海妖都忍不住为之倾倒。

塞壬高兴地把剩下的贝壳放到俩人中间，有样学样拿起一个想要把它剥开。可惜鸟翼的尖端完全不适合这类精细的操作，贝壳在她羽翅间调皮地打转，最后滑了出去。海妖露出挫败的表情，伸长翅膀把逃脱的海贝捞回来，直接丢进了嘴里。

奥姆看着海妖尖利的细齿将硬壳切成碎块，但愿对方为他提供食物不是把他当成了一块储备粮，毕竟这片海域很难找到像样的活物。他们安静地并排坐着，塞壬发光的鱼尾驱散了周围的死气沉沉。奥姆虽然不说，但他还是庆幸自己能拥有海妖的陪伴。他孤独了太久，似乎孑然一身是他在母体里孕育时就刻下的宿命。亚特兰娜是否对他展露过温情，已经久远到不可考据。他想相信他的父母爱他，即使他们不爱对方，可是亚瑟的出现打破了他的自欺。他不得不怀疑重逢的母爱是为了让他心甘情愿交出王位，没有力量再对抗她舍命保护的头生子。

奥姆闭上眼睛，充满了疲倦，这种疲倦并不完全来自身体。他羡慕他的兄长，在安排好了一切后，他终于可以向自己坦诚他的嫉妒，他想要被无条件的呵护，在他与亚瑟唯一的那个拥抱里，他差点就弃械投降了。然而诚如亚瑟所言，当他在策划他的离去时，他便不配再得到他渴望已久却不曾拥有的东西。

他们又往前漂荡了不知多久。期间，美丽的海妖会离开一段时间，带着他的海域才会有的东西返回他身边。他不知道海妖从哪里找来的食物，也许她有什么独特的能力可以穿梭于两片海域之间，毕竟海妖也需要进食真正的食物——那通常是行驶在海面的陆地人。

奥姆花了些时间研究自己的处境，他不能游得太远，这里黑得难以视物，同时也使人失去方向感。他只能呆在化鲸的身上，耐心等待他的第一个试炼。塞壬找来了许多造型各异的发光生物，将它们装饰在了化鲸灰白的骨头上。她似乎认为眼前漂亮高贵的亚特兰蒂斯人也应该是闪闪发光的，于是她悄悄收集了很多海萤，趁奥姆不注意，撒到了他的头发上。

她满意地看着星星点点的冷光缀在奥姆铂金的发丝中，衬得他就像一个众星捧月的神祇。她忍不住又伸手掰了一支红扇珊瑚插在奥姆耳边，换来了一个恶狠狠地瞪视。

冗长的旅途迟钝了奥姆的警觉，因而当他察觉到异常时，海水的流动已经明显加快了。一股引力在变大的逆潮中将他们往前拉扯，原本正趴着用翅膀玩水的塞壬一下蹿了起来，焦急地拍打鱼尾。前方陡然出现了一个极为诡异巨大的海底漩涡，奥姆想要控制化鲸转向已经来不及了。那个漩涡带着不容抵抗的力量将奥姆他们吸了进去。在高速旋转的海水疯狂地挤压下，奥姆只觉身体像要被撕裂一样痛苦。

他眯着眼睛寻找被冲散的海妖，可是视线所及只有目眩的激流。于是他尽可能地放松肌肉，顺从海水旋转的方向，等待适应了激流的速度，才开始尝试突破。

而此时，漩涡中漂起了怪异的黑雾，先是以碎片的形式浮现，很快连成了一片。

黑雾有意识地向奥姆聚拢，迎着海浪将他团团围住。奥姆的脸部和手背传来被刀尖反复切割的剧痛，那团黑雾竟然在碎裂奥姆暴露在软甲外的皮肤！

仔细看去，那团东西根本就不是什么雾气，而是无数密密麻麻地黑色小虫，它们正用口器疯狂凿挖久违地鲜肉，没多久就染红了周围的海水。

那是成堆的海𧊕！是深海的送葬者！如果说有什么比海沟族更沉迷于贪食的本能，恐怕就是此刻死死缠住奥姆的端足目了。可是，它们理应是食腐的清道夫，为什么会出现在一个海底漩涡里头？

奥姆费劲地试图赶走这些食肉虫，但它们太小了，物理攻击根本奈何不了它们，它们拍散后又会重新聚集，仿佛被某种神秘的力量所驱使。如果没有这个该死的海漩涡，奥姆轻易就能避开它们，但是他却被洋流要挟在这方寸之间无计可施。

他用力踩着水流，能让他飞出数海里的动作现在只够勉强移动一寸。他手背和脸颊的皮肤被啃食得稀烂，露出底下渗血的肌肉。父亲的三叉戟被亚瑟劈断，他连一把称手的武器都没能带走。好在这些臭虫一时半会儿穿不透他的软甲，不然他已经是一具尸体了。

奥姆着急想要穿过紊乱的水流，如果死在这里，才是最大的玩笑。然而水流的速度实在太快，扯着他不停摇摆，耳边全是令他头痛欲裂的巨响。突然，他在虫群的缝隙间看到有微弱的光源朝他靠近——塞壬拼命甩着鱼尾正一点一点地挪过来，翅膀上的羽毛被海水刮得脱散在她四周。

“别管我！”奥姆大喊，声音被漩涡的咆哮掩盖。

海妖终于游到了他的身边，毫不犹豫地钻入虫群，费力把手伸向奥姆的耳朵。她赤裸的身体为奥姆引走了虫群大半的攻击，奥姆感觉耳朵里滑入了两块柔软的东西，马上意识到了塞壬的目的。

奥姆试图把海妖推开，密密麻麻的海𧊕已经盖住了海妖大半张脸。奥姆直到这此时此刻才猛然发现，海妖的眼睛和她的鱼尾一样也是迷人的靛蓝，虹膜闪着浅浅地珠光。她的皮肤苍白，头发乌黑，脸上总是带有不该存在的懵懂天真。

她是传说中美丽残酷的妖怪，现在却像是一个慷慨赴死的少女。

塞壬确认堵好了奥姆的耳朵，随即扬起脖子发出一声尖啸，凄厉地犹如啼血的鹃鸟。饶是有海葵泡囊堵住了耳朵，奥姆还是在瞬间被剥夺了意识。尖啸扩散的音波竟然硬生生将漩涡打出了一道缺口，海妖毫不犹豫地甩起鱼尾，将奥姆击飞到了漩涡的边缘。

不幸的是，那里却是漩涡的中心，一个恐怖巨大的漏斗内部。目力所及之处，是一个光滑的几乎以垂直角度倾斜的漆黑水洞。

失去意识的奥姆，正往漩涡的底部极速坠落，掉入了那全然绝望的黑暗深处。

而在另一片充满生机美轮美奂的海域里，亚特兰蒂斯正陷入了前所未有的混乱。

奥姆失踪后，亚瑟第一个想到的是深水地牢旁边的诡秘裂缝。当他带着湄拉和穆克赶到那里的时候，裂缝就跟从来没有存在过一样。亚瑟用黄金三叉戟不断地劈向海床，暴怒下的力道劈开了岩层，震塌了深水地牢。滚烫的岩浆从裂缝里流出来，被海水转化为大片的熔岩雾霾。千度高温烫伤了亚瑟的双手，多亏湄拉眼明手快地竖起水墙，亚特兰蒂斯的国王才没有在盐酸和熔岩颗粒中被腐蚀得千疮百孔。

亚瑟草草包扎了伤口，他没有时间休息，他需要出席诸国例会并向全体亚特兰蒂斯人民宣布审判的结果。有趣的是，一度强硬的涅柔斯和咸水国王都在会议上表现出了退让，并愿意指派人手帮助搜寻奥姆的下落。

穆克早在亚瑟寻找裂缝无果后，带领一支小队离开了王城。亚瑟本想拖住奥姆失踪的消息，奈何深海族的出现把事情闹的太大了。当天傍晚，几乎所有海洋居民都知道了他们的前任国王献祭了自己的灵魂并且被深海族抓走了。

一些愤气填膺地激进派认为一切都是国王的阴谋，目的在于彻底铲除先王奥瓦克斯的血脉。

“这是一场丑恶的复仇！是对纯血的赶尽杀绝！”

大殿外高喊的人群被守卫强行驱逐了。

亚瑟茫然地坐在王座上，慢慢扯掉手上的绷带，审视完全长好的皮肤。脑中回想着奥姆，他的弟弟，在逼迫中割舍掉一切的决绝的眼神。愤怒过后，他不断提醒自己，奥姆的献祭和离去都是情有可原的。可是那个理由究竟是什么？

亚瑟想要一个答案。

他从海里爬上熟悉的码头，亚特兰娜穿着格子衬衫和牛仔长裤，她的打扮已经和陆地人没有什么两样了。

“我在等你，我的儿子。”女王上前给了他一个短暂的拥抱，“我知道你会来找我。”

亚瑟像一只斗败的雄狮颓下肩膀，他抹了把脸：“对不起，我没能照顾好他。”

“这不怪你，奥姆是个倔强的孩子。”亚特兰娜坐在码头上，脚垂在木板的边缘，拍了拍身边的空位，“维科已经派人来告诉我审判的结果。你是想问我，他为什么要这么做。”

“靠我自己，永远都想不通原因。”亚瑟坦诚自己的挫败，高大的身躯弯下来坐到母亲身边，“他总是太轻易地牵动我的情绪。”

“那证明你在乎他，亲爱的。”亚特兰娜望着海平线边缘稀薄的暮光，“作为一个母亲我不比你了解他多少，但作为一个国王我大概能猜到他的考量。”她的两个儿子，一个不拘小节一个敏感多虑，他们全然的互补，明明会是至今以来最好的搭档。可是往事偏偏阴魂不散的缠着奥姆，不愿放过她的儿子，“奥姆对陆地宣战时几乎孤注一掷。他欺骗涅柔斯，杀害渔人国王，侵略咸水族。一旦他失败，所有人都不会轻易放过他。那一纸流放无疑等于宣判了他的死刑，当他不再受亚特兰蒂斯保护，他随时可能会在其他三国的追杀中丧命。这就是为什么，我恳求你将他留下。”

“我一直都在试，我甚至也求过他。”亚瑟的声音激动得有些沙哑，脸上满是焦虑和困惑，“如果我没有签下那份审判书……但是他为什么要离开？他想用自杀来威胁我？他想用献祭来让我感到内疚吗？”

“不。”亚特兰娜拍了拍他握成拳头的手，“虽然我不知道奥姆离开的理由，但他绝对不会自杀。他的骄傲绝对不允许自己以那样懦弱的方式死去。他的献祭不过是自我保护的手段。我相信现在海底的任何一个国家都不会轻易让塔拉萨的誓言应验。”

亚瑟继承了黄金三叉戟，又是天生的海语者。如果再让亚特兰蒂斯繁盛万年，不利于它的人会遭受大海的诅咒，恐怕其他国家就只剩俯首称臣这一条路了。

“他们不会伤害他，反而会想方设法保护他。他的生死如今是各国平衡的砝码。”亚特兰娜的表情严肃了起来，“你弟弟从小接受的教育便是利用可利用的一切，甚至也包括他自己。亚瑟，我是他的母亲，他爱我，可他连一个拥抱都没有要求过我。我不想把他像责任一样甩到你的肩上，我只要你答应我，无论如何你都不会放弃他。”

亚瑟脸上的表情缓和了，换了一个更舒服的姿势靠在码头的木桩上，嘴唇弯出一个微笑的弧度：“我与奥姆之间，明明他才是那个不轻易原谅的混蛋。”

“噢，你们是兄弟，他当然爱你。”亚特兰娜说，慈爱浮上她的眼角，她抬起手摸着亚瑟毛糙的头发，“要知道，如果他是个女孩儿，说不定还会成为你的伴侣。”

“哈？”亚瑟被这句话吓得噎到了自己，用力咳嗽几声，“你说什么？”他看亚特兰娜的眼神好像在看一个外星人。“这是什么邪恶的玩笑？好吧，哈哈，你抓到我了。”亚瑟干巴巴地笑。

亚特兰娜不赞同地说：“泰坦克洛诺斯与姐姐瑞亚结合生下八位主神。众神之王宙斯也迎娶姐姐赫拉为天后共治奥林匹克斯。宇宙的神祇全部源自同宗同脉，理论上你与奥姆结合才是亚特兰蒂斯的正统婚姻。”

“妈妈，别再说了。”亚瑟呻吟一声，“你现在也正式发疯了？还是陆地的空气让你醉氧了？”

“我只是陈述事实，你应该尽快习惯这个。”亚特兰娜通常并不执着于什么亚特兰蒂斯的传统，但这次，因为亚瑟扭捏的态度忍不住觉得有趣，“我不是要你娶你的弟弟，亲爱的。噢，等等，你会吗？

“妈！”

“如果你们结合，子嗣倒是个问题。”亚特兰娜看上去好像明天就要回海域安排他俩的婚礼似的，即使婚礼的另一个主角现在还不知道在哪儿呢，“不过，如果奥姆愿意的话，他也不是不能生。”

震惊凝固在亚瑟的脸上，他几乎虔诚地抬起手用小拇指掏了掏耳朵：“我怀疑我可能是个泡在缸里的脑子什么的……”

“你伤我的心了，亚瑟。你难道不爱你的弟弟吗？”亚特兰娜难过的咬紧下唇，好像要是亚瑟敢点头的话就要把眼泪飙到他身上一样。

“不是的，我当然爱他！但是……噢，上帝，不是你想的那种……我……”亚瑟语无伦次地想要解释，可偶尔一闪而过的旖旎幻想又叫他说不出反驳的话来，最后只能不知所措地摇头。

“哈哈！抓到你了吧！”亚特兰娜笑得前俯后仰，不顾眼前两米纹身壮汉漫溢出来的窘迫，用力拍打他厚实的肩膀，“不过，要是你真的喜欢奥姆，儿子，我可以当你的……呃，你们陆地人是怎么说的来着，僚机？”

“爸！你不要再教妈学奇奇怪怪的东西了！”

“你爸今天做了意面，留下来吃饭吧。”

“不了。”亚瑟想到海底没有解决的麻烦，“我还有很多事情需要处理。”

“好吧。”亚特兰娜站起来拍拍裤子，太阳已经完全沉到了海平线的底端，薄暮下的大海看上去是一种萧索的灰蓝色，“带他回家。”亚特兰蒂斯的女王在海风中目送自己的大儿子跳入水里，将飞舞的长发别到耳后。

“我保证。”

亚瑟坚定的声音随着海风被扩散到了很远很远的地方。

 


	5. Chapter 5

5）

“拉弥亚是深海族的女王，深海族所在的海域在我们的海域之下，一个被古神用魔咒分离的空间，记载中称它为影海。”

亚特兰蒂斯的藏书室内，维科正在翻阅一本有关深海族的书籍，桌子两侧分别坐着亚瑟和湄拉。后者正在桌面堆积如山的书册里翻找有关塔拉萨和献祭的鱼皮纸，前者正抱着手臂不知道想些什么。

“拉弥亚是海神波塞冬与利比亚国的化身拉比所生的女儿，因为和宙斯偷情而被赫拉诅咒，将她变成了半人半蛇的怪物，并永远无法合上眼睛。”维科总结古籍里的内容，三人之中只有他对古亚特兰蒂斯文字有所研究，“关于拉弥亚的心脏，书里没有细说，只提到成功完成三次试炼，解放拉弥亚痛苦的人，可以获得一个愿望。”

“愿望？”湄拉停下了翻找的手，“所以奥姆是为了一个愿望而流放自己的？这说不通啊。先不提他是如何得到拉弥亚的心脏，他有什么愿望强烈到要以命冒险的地步？抹杀所有的地表人？愿望有可能达成这个？”

“从理论上来说，可能。”维科捏了捏鼻梁，“但我不认为他是因为这个。”

“要怎么才能去影海？”亚瑟问。

即使泽贝尔和其他海底国家都在帮忙寻找奥姆的踪迹，已经过去了一周，他们还是一无所获。亚瑟潜下了无数大大小小的海沟，没有一个能把他带进他曾经去过的死寂之海。

“深海族对我们来说也是罕见的生物，它们并不是一个种族，而是所有深海怪物的统称。”维科低着头，快速浏览手中用十分古老的羊皮纸装订的书。它是亚特兰蒂斯沉没之前留下的，经过特殊的防水处理，记载着许多复杂的传说和咒语，“我在书里了解过一些，湄拉曾经见过在海面猎食的娜迦，除此之外它们难觅踪迹。”

“那就什么都做不了了？”亚瑟暴躁地站起来，双手撑着桌面，“那是些杀人不眨眼的怪物！”

“如果你没忘记，”湄拉拧着眉说，“回想一下当时的情况，陛下。”她拿起一卷鱼皮纸敲了下桌子，“奥姆从一头娜迦口中救下了我，他戴着拉弥亚的心脏，我想这意味着他可以控制深海的怪物，那些把他带走的东西不会伤害他。”

“我们不能赌一个揣测！”亚瑟恼火地低吼，“我们不知道那该死的试炼都是什么！”

想到那个故意把所有人都拒于千里之外，热衷扮演混蛋的家伙，在某一程度上利用了他来达到离开的目的，亚瑟就气得牙痒痒。然而，即便奥姆固执地不肯相信血亲之间存在不求回报的感情，亚瑟也没办法不去担心他。

他曾经那么难过他的弟弟是个毫无怜悯之心的自大狂。直到将奥姆赶下王座，沉浸在该如何处置他的惴惴不安里时，亚特兰娜坐在实木餐桌边，透过一杯热红茶的雾气对他说，不能根据陆地人的思维去批判奥姆——那是因为对人类的一知半解，却自以为很了解所造成的偏差。而他终有一天会幡然醒悟，仇恨会被狠狠地践踏过去。

于是，在多次辗转难眠的思考中，亚瑟想自己并不喜欢处于被压制状态下的平静。善与恶之间的界线岌岌可危，却不能妄图用一方永远地压倒另一方。他和奥姆，或许只是站在各自的立场上争取公平。

“我们正在想办法找到他。”湄拉的语气柔软了两分，“关心则乱，亚瑟。”

过于沉溺在复杂的思绪里，让亚瑟觉得头疼，他泄愤般打乱了一叠堆在一起的书册：“我受够了没完没了的等待，像无头苍蝇一样的搜寻，还有这些看不懂的垃圾。”

“而我们要从这些垃圾里找到去影海和逆转灵魂献祭的办法。”湄拉没好气的捡起被亚瑟打到地上的书籍。

“抱歉。”亚瑟意识到自己是在迁怒，于是尝试把话题转到另一个方面，“我知道涅柔丝……我是说，他正在派人不留余力的寻找奥姆，他还……嗯，不错？”

湄拉莫名其妙地瞪了他一眼：“他很好。你刚才听到维科说的了？虽然那没什么用处，但是以防奥姆因为任何原因回到我们的海域。”

“哦。”

对话再一次陷入了僵局。

亚瑟默默回想深水地牢里奥姆提及拉弥亚心脏时的言行，试图从奥姆式的拐弯抹角里面找出隐藏的信息。然而，如果奥姆坚持用如此晦涩的方式来同他讲话，谁他妈又能弄得懂呢？

亚瑟愤怒地摇头。

“对了！我怎么忘了！”埋首在书里的维科突然抬起头，指着一堆几何形的文字说道，“影海在远古时期与我们的海域是连在一起的，后来被古神当作放逐罪人的监狱而用咒语分离。卡拉森是上古海兽，也许她会知道进入影海的办法。”

亚瑟呻吟了一声：“谢天谢地！这意味着在我得到答案之前我得一直被她当球踢。”

话虽如此，他还是迅速转过身，飞一样地冲出了藏书室。

“我不明白。”湄拉看着亚瑟离开的背影，转头将视线落到维科脸上，表情若有所思，“我以为你讨厌奥姆。”

“你以什么身份问我？”维科防备的说，“泽贝尔的公主，还是亚特兰蒂斯未来的王后？”

“我不带任何立场，我只是好奇。毕竟你在奥瓦克斯给奥姆灌输扭曲观念的时候没有制止，扶持亚瑟为王又不教给他任何亚特兰蒂斯的历史。你的举动自相矛盾。”

闻言，维科抿住嘴唇，略微放空眼神像是在思索什么，很快他回视湄拉，“你以为我是在做戏？或者你觉得我在背叛奥姆后对他表现关心显得虚伪？”

“我没有以为什么，我也不想冒犯你。事实上，我和你一起背叛了他。我恨战争，可我无法恨挑起一切的奥姆。和我一样的人还有很多，我们的恨和恐惧仅仅是因为战争本身。我本来以为我们别无选择，但是亚瑟让我们有了希望。与此同时，我们却失去了奥姆。我不会以虚伪来攻击你，我和你又有什么不同？我只是单纯想知道你为什么做这些而已。”

微弱的苦笑浮上维科的嘴角，连背叛被揭穿时都不曾流露太多情绪的面孔此时透着难言的复杂：“这座王城太古老了，先进的科技筑在腐朽的观念之上，忘了大海本是包容和自由的。奥姆就像是这座王城的化身，他的出生是为了延续，而非改变。别人不明白我，我理解，但是你，”维科叹了口气，“你为了逃避一场政治婚姻，你知道奥姆不会真心爱你，他爱的是你背后的国家和可以给亚特兰蒂斯带来的利益，所以你才赌亚瑟一半陆地人浪漫的多情会为你免去泽贝尔被奥姆并吞的命运。”

维科的每一个字都正面击中了她，湄拉因为胸中隐匿的情感被迫摊开到阳光下而无声的颤抖。

“我承认我的动机不纯。”湄拉苍白了脸，但仍维持了她的体面，“可我没想过真的伤害他，虽然我的所作所为不会被他原谅。可我除了曾是他的未婚妻我也是个王储，我要保护泽贝尔的子民。”湄拉难过的说，“我爱他，就像亲人一样。我们从小一起长大。我还记得第一次见到他的时候他就像个从画里走出来的王子。我记得他用砗磲给我做发饰，带我去南极捞磷虾。他说我是公主，他就当我的骑士。可是一切都变了，他变得冷漠，多疑，残暴，好像以前那个他才是我想象的一样。”

“我很抱歉。”维科低声说，这大概是第一次他因为某一个决定而感到后悔，“我本可以做更多，可我不敢尝试。我没有把握可以瞒住奥瓦克斯把迷失的奥姆拉回来，所以我什么也没做。”

湄拉怔了怔：“你应该告诉他。”

“我不能。”维科摇了摇头，想起奥姆在揭穿他的背叛时那冰冷的表情，“谋臣应该忠于王座而非王本身，奥瓦克斯登基后我仍效忠亚特兰娜女王，从那一刻起，我就失职了。女王海祭后，我迫切地想要改变亚特兰蒂斯，我被这个执念困住了。以至于我无法再停下来，只能坚持走到底。”

如果因为政治上的尔虞我诈，代价是永远失去一个人，是否真的值得？维科站起身，借由走到书架的距离让自己的心情平复下来。他静静站了一会儿，然后自嘲地说：“直到现在我还是会怀疑奥姆的离去是带有目的的。”

“海洋领主从来不做无谓的计划。”出乎意料的，红发公主用赞同的语气说道，“他当然是有目的的。他的献祭，拉弥亚的试炼，全都不是心血来潮。他用献祭的方式消除后顾之忧，一旦他在试炼里死去，他的国家至少能因此受益。你看，他是多么的狠心，他连自己的死亡都不放过。假如他成功完成了试炼，他便可以拿回属于他的一切。就算知道他是这样一个人，我们还是无法对他不管不顾。”

她迎上了维科的目光，凝滞的安静弥漫在俩人之间。

“我可能需要去一趟渔人国。”维科把手上的羊皮纸书册小心地放回书架上，“他们的藏书丰富，也许能找到一些有关塔拉萨和灵魂献祭的资料。”

“我留在这里，”湄拉说，“我懂一点点古亚特兰蒂斯语，可以替你整理出有用的东西，等你回来细看。”

维科点点头：“但是走之前我要先确定卡拉森是不是真的知道有关影海的事。如果她不知道，我们就要继续查资料。如果她知道，我需要着手安排亚瑟离开以后的政务。”

“我得去找他。”湄拉听着维科的话，匆匆往门外走去，“他现在满脑子都是奥姆，如果卡拉森知道什么，他说不定会不打一声招呼就跑了。”

 

在距离亚特兰蒂斯不远的海底岩洞里，当亚瑟拿着黄金三叉戟走入卡拉森的栖息范围时，首先迎接他的，是一条巨大的触手。他把三叉戟挡在胸前，猛地折过身子，躲过了卡拉森的攻击。

“嘿，乖女孩，是我。”

“我知道是你，油腔滑调的七海之主。”上古海兽的声音不自然地尖利，听上去好像被冒犯了一样，“我可不是你的宠物。”

“哦，当然不是，你是我的伙伴。”亚瑟在卡拉森不间断地朝他甩着触手时，仍然不怕死地说，“而且我认为这么多年你又遇到了能理解你的人绝对不是碰巧。”他正试图游到卡拉森的背上，却被一个横扫击飞，砸碎了一块巨型岩石。

“咳咳。”亚瑟冲出被碎石屑和海床扬尘搅浑的区域，抓住卡拉森四处作乱的触手尖，借力跃到了海兽的背上。

“你又有何贵干？”亚瑟避到了触手打不到的地方，卡拉森兴趣缺缺地卧趴下来，懒洋洋地嗓音透过震波撞击着亚瑟的鼓膜。

“我想你可能知道该怎么去影海？”

亚瑟仰躺在卡拉森坚硬的厚皮上，用一块凸起的位置作为枕头。自从卡拉森跟他来到亚特兰蒂斯以来，他已经很久没有这么做了。一开始，是为了陪伴在他生命中缺席了二十多年的母亲。后来，便是奥姆的审判，繁忙的政务和出席不完的活动。

偶尔，他会来找卡拉森说说话。坏脾气的海兽总是不耐烦地用尾触卷着他甩来甩去，但她还是会耐心听完他抱怨那些“悲惨的近况”，并警告亚瑟别再来打扰她的清净。然而下一次，同样的戏码又会重复上演。

“影海里的怪物可不好惹。你去那里做什么？”

听完亚瑟简短的称述之后，卡拉森惯用的嘲讽腔调重新响起：“又是你的弟弟，哈？你每次啰里八嗦的近况里全部都是关于他的事情：‘我弟弟又不跟我讲话，我该拿他怎么办？’‘你应该看看他今天在审判里的表现，他不肯认罪，满口谎言，但不可否认他是个充满魅力的小坏蛋。’”海兽捏起嗓子揭露亚瑟跟她倾吐过的那些不为人知的“小秘密”。

亚瑟的心脏不受控制地乱跳，以至于他差点以为那颗砰砰响地小玩意儿就要在卡拉森装模作样的口吻里爆炸了：“够了，别再笑话我了。”他气呼呼地顿住，深吸一口气，继续道：“告诉我你知道的一切。”

“要我说，你无可救药的英雄主义总有一天会害死你。”卡拉森抬起数根尾触在水中划出道道波痕，像是在抽打不存在的敌人，“拉弥亚可不像记载里杜撰的那样无辜，她是个堕落的引诱者，一个嗜血肮脏的淫妇。她用美貌勾引宙斯，被嫉妒的赫拉变为蛇妖夺走睡眠，但她却因此拥有了预视的能力。那些从她永无止境的贪婪里诞生的娜迦四处捕捉幼童供她食用。拉弥亚的心脏是一把钥匙，凡找到三颗宝石，激活心脏之人，可以获得永生成为影海之王。我不知道你弟弟是不是明白那个东西的真正用途，如果你想救他，最好赶在试炼开始之前，一旦他激活了试炼石碑，就没有回头路了。”

哦，太棒了！他的弟弟正准备把自己变成深海怪物们的领袖。亚瑟想，抓紧了手里的三叉戟，压下心头汹涌的烦躁——奥姆到底知不知道拉弥亚心脏的用途？或许他只是单纯以为他能到一个愿望？尽管亚瑟不觉得奥姆有想当什么狗屁影海之王的可能性，连坐牢都要把头发梳得油光锃亮的家伙怎么可能容忍自己变成一个丑陋的深海怪物？但是，他策划出走的态度实在令人费解，他非常需要当面请教一下真相。

“他属于亚特兰蒂斯，如今不过是因为一些误会走错了路。作为年长他几岁的兄长，教育他正确的价值观是我不可推卸的责任。”亚瑟冷静地说，此刻的模样比起狂怒时候的状态反到更加瘆人，“如果影海不复存在，那就没有什么狗屁的影海之王了。”

卡拉森安静了一会儿，直到亚瑟散发出来的气息不再让她感到不快。

“我想我有责任提醒你，拉弥亚拥有预视的能力，成为一堆深海怪物的活靶子，显然不太聪明。”

“不要在这个问题上纠缠。”亚瑟露出一副想要卡拉森快点结束过分担心的表情，“我只需要知道我该怎么进入影海，找到那个作死的混蛋。而我会解决好剩下的麻烦。”

“你需要一个引路人。”卡拉森说，“一个塞壬。一只神出鬼没的海妖。没有她们，即使是拉弥亚也没有办法离开影海。” 带着明显的幸灾乐祸，上古海兽又恢复了懒洋洋的口吻，“恭喜你，亚瑟。你为自己揽了一个不可能完成的任务。”

 

奥姆从昏迷中醒来，发现自己浸泡在一个水潭里。

他摇了摇还有些昏沉的脑袋，从仰躺的姿势改为浮立，快速审视了一圈自己的状态，惊奇于自己的完好无缺。

他打量周围的环境，这里似乎是一个封闭的洞穴，四面黑漆漆光秃秃的岩层之间有一条看不到尽头的狭窄通道。而他身处的水潭并不大，但很深，潭水呈现出一种奇异的银色，散发着淡淡的香气。他朝掉落下来的位置看上去，除了黑暗什么也看不到。他想到舍命救他的塞壬，但愿美丽的海妖已经安全逃离了海底漩涡。

他摸了摸脸，被海𧊕吃掉的部位已经愈合，连一点疤痕都没留下。他抬起手发现掌心常年习武造成的老茧也都不见了。他解开上半身的软甲，他的腰部和大腿有战斗留下的疤痕，虽然因为亚特兰蒂斯人的治愈能力而几乎淡得看不清，但它们现在是真的消失了。

他全身上下光滑无暇得好像一朵养尊处优的温室小花。

奥姆从绑腿里抽出匕首，验证什么似的在手心割开一道伤口，浸泡在银色潭水里的手一边被划开一边同时以极快的速度愈合，连一滴血都没能渗出来。

这是一个治疗潭！印证了猜测的同时，奥姆被灭顶的狂喜淹没，然而他马上意识到自己没有任何容器能够装走潭子里的水，于是又沮丧的弯下嘴角。

他潜入池底，确认这是一潭死水，没有通往外部的支流，这个洞穴里唯一的出口，就是岩层中间那个好似被撕开来的幽深小路。

奥姆从水潭中慢悠悠地爬出来，银色仿佛透着光的水珠从他黑色的软甲上滚落，而粘在皮肤上的那些却融化般渗进了他的身体里面。他因此散发出一股和潭水相同的香味，但很快跟着被吸收的水渍一起消失了。

他检查了身上的武器，除了绑腿里的匕首外，还有几个无聊时用贝壳打磨出来的飞镖和含有毒液的鱼鳍刺。他犹豫了一下，还是把那些花花绿绿的贝壳揣进了兜里。

他走到岩层的裂缝边，那里面并非完全的黑暗，有些莹莹地光从前方透过来。他顺着光前进，空气里阴凉的潮湿让他感觉好极了，并没有因为离开海水而被迫忍受干燥。越往里走，道路越发宽敞起来，两边渐渐出现一些发光的菌类植物和色彩各异的晶石。随着数量的逐步递增，整条路都笼罩在迷幻的荧光之下，不过奥姆的脸色却逐渐凝重了。

除了移动和呼吸的声音，这里太安静了。路边诡异的菌类植物有越来越大的趋势，再往后，这些大型的伞状蘑菇已经足足有两个人那么高了。当视野遽然开阔，他走入了一片散发着宝石蓝光的沼泽地里。林立的巨大伞菌内部，布满了橘红色的孢子囊，囊泡上有错综复杂的脉络，仿佛活物一般收缩，不停朝外喷着孢雾，却丝毫感受不到生命的活力。太过沉郁的蓝色，透着寂静与死气。

奥姆警惕地慢慢走着，那些泥泞的浅滩上覆盖着不明植被，他已经尽力避开伞菌喷出的孢子，可仍然沾到了一些。接触到皮肤的孢子立刻争先恐后地在毛囊里植根分裂，或许是治疗潭水的效果犹在，菌丝还来不及硬化便全部枯萎剥落了。

旁边的沼泽地里出现了几只奇怪的生物，它们长着类似鱼的头，却有一个矮小佝偻的身体和带蹼的四肢。它们的前额是个透明的大泡，甚至可以看到里面的大脑。它们身上长满了疙疙瘩瘩的菌植，瞪着呆滞的眼睛极为缓慢地向前移动。有一只走到了巨大的伞菌下，正巧被喷出的孢子雾覆盖，刹时它的身体以肉眼可见的速度干瘪，皮肤下钻出来的菌丝将它当作了培养皿，额前的泡发出‘啵’地爆破声，大脑被脑沟中散开的菌丝吞没，变成了一坨毛绒绒地菌丝茧。

奥姆成功被恶心到了，他加快脚步，往正前方看似出口的地方冲去。在没有受到任何攻击的情况下走出沼泽后，他进入了另一个巨大的岩洞内部，这里面竟然是一片小树林！奥姆目瞪口呆地望着应该出现在陆地上而绝不该出现在一个海底岩洞里的树木，草地和带刺的灌木丛，这里甚至还有光线和微风，吹来了一股陌生的泥土的味道。枝繁叶茂之下，却是同样的死寂和阴森不祥。

奥姆的余光瞥见一道影子正从侧面向他蹿来，速度飞快，眨眼间就到了身前。仓促之中他在地上打了个滚，堪堪避开扑上来的东西。

还没能等他看清楚，难以忍受的恶臭率先击中了他的鼻子。他屏住呼吸，快速向后跳开距离。袭击他的怪物，外型像海狸，脑袋却像蛇一样光滑长满了鳞片，两颗发达的犬齿朝他发出嘶嘶地威胁。它的身体覆盖着毛发，底下是四根鹿蹄，这是一只寻水兽，似乎是被奥姆散发的海水气息吸引过来的。

奥姆在心里诅咒了一遍波赛冬的生殖器，抽出匕首握在手里。寻水兽一旦认定了水源所在，除非喝到水，不然至死方休。感觉到地面微微地震动，奥姆的眼睛闪了闪，在寻水兽冲过来时，果断揪住它脖子上的毛发，翻身骑到了它的背上。忍着强烈的恶臭，奥姆紧紧抱住寻水兽的脖子，以防被发狂的抖动甩下去。他一手控制着自己的平衡，一手横握匕首，大约估摸了一下位置，将匕首用力扎入寻水兽的脖子里，反手拉开一道口子。

恶臭的血液如水柱般喷了出来，流入地面，竟然使寻水兽脚下的草皮开始液化，同泥浆一样吞入了仍在垂死挣扎的怪物三分之一的躯体。奥姆踩着寻水兽的背脊，跳出下陷的范围，死去的怪物被地面完全吞噬后，泥浆中心冒出一连串的泡泡，一股清泉从中间涌出来，将这埋骨之地变成了一个小水池。

奥姆还来不及研究这个水池里的水能不能使用，许多嘶嘶的声音便从四面八方包围了他。奥姆所站的位置是一个视野较好的缓坡顶部，目力所及之处，至少有十几只寻水兽正朝他的位置飞奔过来。

奥姆把匕首捏在手里，转身就往密林深处跑，他心中有数，在那个水池里的水被瓜分干净，那些寻水兽顺着他身上海水的味道找过来之前，他只有很少的时间来隐藏自己。

虽然他不知道树林里还会有什么危险的东西在等他，也好过变成那群恶臭怪物的腹中餐。至少现在他可以确定，那个海底漩涡的出现绝非偶然。

这里，便是他的第一个试炼场。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文部分内容可能造成不适，请谨慎阅读。

6） 

将匕首从寻水兽的脖子里拔出来，奥姆借力抱住树干，三两下爬到离地有一段距离的树枝上坐下，大口喘着气。这片树林里的地上已经到处都是水洼，他刚刚才一口气宰掉三头寻水兽，它们下陷的地方连在一起，形成了一个规模不小的池塘。 

有了这几天的经验，呆在树上远离地面才是较为安全的做法，因为那些寻水兽的鹿蹄显然不具备爬树的功能。这个岩洞始终像白昼一样明亮，可是抬头又只能看见黑乎乎的岩层，奥姆搞不清光线和微风是由某些魔法生成的，还是他的错觉。他有一段时间没有进食了，甚至没有喝水，虽然寻水兽死后化作的泉水看上去闻上去都没什么古怪，但奥姆还是不敢贸然尝试。 

奥姆知道自己现在看上去有多糟糕，头发散乱，面色青白，饥饿干渴，浑身发臭，毕竟他一刻不停地在屠杀——单方面的。尽管他动作干净利落没让一滴血溅到身上，可是接触中总不能避免地沾上寻水兽散发的臭气，导致他被身上的味道熏得无法入睡。缺眠消耗了他很多体力，更别说好好的藤蔓会突然变成毒蛇，色彩艳丽的花朵会突然露出尖牙，连路边的小石头都会蹦起来贴在他的腿甲上试图从缝隙间钻进去吸几口血。 

奥姆面无表情地掐住朝他呲牙的毒蛇，生生把头给掐断，然后完整地把蛇皮从蛇肉上扒了下来。他还惦记着最初的治疗潭，虽然亚特兰蒂斯人的皮肤坚硬，恢复速度快，但谁知道往后的试炼中他会遭遇什么样的怪物，如此一来，治疗潭水的作用就十分重要了。 

他揣着蛇皮，尝试寻找来时的路，然而无论他怎么找，甚至沿着岩洞的边缘转着圈的摸索，也没能找到通往菌菇沼泽的通道，同时也没能找到离开这里的路。 

他被困住了。 

再次确认了一下树枝的承重力，奥姆靠着树干，闭眼休息。他到底不敢太过松懈，况且身上的味道实在刺鼻，他也做不到深度睡眠。 

当熟悉的嘶嘶声传进他的耳朵，浅眠的奥姆动了动睫毛睁开眼睛，往下看去。三头寻水兽死后化成的池塘边聚集了乌泱泱地一片嗜水怪物，正贪婪地啜饮，不一会儿就把水池喝了个干净。奥姆又往四周看了看，林子里还有大大小小几个水洼，应该足够这批怪物分饮。 

他小心地站起来，一边注意不惊动底下的寻水兽们，一边移动到合适的距离，猛地起跳，抓住前方的树枝荡起来，稳稳落在枝干上，又如法炮制地跳到下一棵树上。这样前进了几轮，他突然感到手腕一凉，一条由枯藤化出的毒蛇死死绞住他的手。他因此失去平衡，在荡起的惯力下砸到了前一棵树茂盛的枝叶里，往下压碎了几根不堪负重的树枝，一路掉到离地不高的粗干上才停止。 

奥姆长吁口气，把手上死咬不放的毒蛇拔下来扔掉，被咬的部位只有两个很浅的小孔，这些毒蛇的牙齿还不足以完全刺穿他的皮肤，但牙齿上的毒液却把一小块皮肤表面腐蚀得发黑干瘪。仅一瞬间的功夫，新生的皮肤就从下把坏死组织顶至表面变成一块乌痂脱落。 

直到现在治疗潭水的愈合能力依然有效，但不知道何时会失效，或者说它的极限是多少。在没有备份的情况下，奥姆自然是不会拿自己做试验了。 

思考之际，树枝和树干的交界处有一坨黑色的东西动了一下，引起了奥姆的注意。那坨阴影里的东西裂开四道金色的缝隙，慢慢舒展，竟然是一只黑色的双头猎豹！它优雅地挺起胸膛，绸缎般的皮毛点缀着从树叶间洒下来的细碎光斑，流线型的身躯从肩胛处往腰腹收紧，锐利的指甲牢牢陷入掌下的木头里，尾巴不断摆动，两对金色的竖瞳好奇地打量奥姆。 

这是一头危险与美丽并存的生物。常年生活在海底的奥姆，只在图片上见过这类毛茸茸的地表动物，远比他想象中的更为神奇和漂亮。 

双头猎豹的金瞳让他无端想起亚瑟，他们都有着充满侵略性的气息。当然，眼前的生物比起他的杂种哥哥，要更为冷酷无情，那是捕食者与生俱来的野蛮血性。 

奥姆一个翻转跳到地面上，突然进攻的双头猎豹扑了个空，发出急促尖细的低叫。这个叫声对于一头猛兽来说过分娇气了，奥姆忍不住露出了几日来第一个微笑。他再次想到了亚瑟，他那布满纹身杂毛凌乱的兄长，魁梧得如同一只棕熊，一头雄狮，一个陆地上长满毛发的热血动物。外表逞凶好斗，内里却是个靠吃小鱼小虾而活的温吞须鲸。 

他因联想到的比喻而觉得有趣，但他很快发现自己花了太多时间去想不该想的人。于是他敛起笑容，暗自责怪自己不合时宜的多愁善感。 

双头猎豹虽然叫起来霸气全无，但进攻的凶猛度却绝不含糊。它的速度很快，纵身一跳踩着树干像离弦的箭一样冲向奥姆，在奥姆躲开后原地扭腰立刻进行了第二次跳跃，勾起的爪子狠狠刮在奥姆躲避不及的背上。 

软甲并没有预想般碎裂，只留下数道深堑的的抓痕。双头猎豹分别一左一右歪着头，轻巧地围着奥姆打转，似乎在研究这个不同寻常的猎物。 

它再次展开身体，左扑右跳，连抓带踢。奥姆不习惯陆地的重力，身体比在海里要笨拙的多，坚硬的地面和毫无浮力的空气，让他难以同双头猎豹拉开距离，不管怎么躲避，都局限在猎豹的攻击范围之内。 

优雅的捕猎者跳到奥姆身上，用一边嘴巴去拱奥姆的脖子，被奥姆用力甩了出去，它在半空调整姿势，悄然无息地落地，又再次跃过来，给了奥姆不重不痒的一击，随后跳开又扑上来。如此反复，恶意明显的戏耍，使得奥姆的怒气逐渐攀升，余光捕捉到黑色的身影朝他的右后方逼近，他迅速回身递出手里的匕首，双头猎豹注意到一闪而过的银光，但惯性只能让它以很小的幅度避开要害，匕首从它的左腹划过，而它的爪子也抓伤了奥姆的脸颊。 

双头猎豹落地，右边的头低下去舔舐腹部的伤口，左边的头舔了舔爪子上的血迹，腥味挑起了它的兽性，它显然也厌倦了猫抓老鼠的游戏，咕噜一声正面朝奥姆扑去。 

亚特兰蒂人的皮肤坚不可摧，对于影海里的怪物们却无抵御之力。这些自诅咒中扭曲而生的魔物，无论呈现什么模样都改变不了它们邪恶的本质。奥姆皱了皱眉，飞速后退，然而周围原本普通的枯藤突然移动起来，变成许多缠绕在一起嘶嘶作响的毒蛇，渐渐形成了一个半圆。奥姆啧了一声，没时间细想，在毒蛇包围他之前，冒险返身朝猎豹冲去。双头猎豹没想到猎物会自投罗网，立刻起跳想把奥姆扑倒，奥姆在猎豹起跳的瞬间压低身体从它身下滑了出去，并用匕首削掉了一排企图凑近攻击他的蛇头。 

这些蛇比刚才攻击他的蛇要粗壮的多，毒牙也更长，几乎大到收不拢的地步，不断向下滴着透明的毒液，被沾到植被随即枯黄发黑。奥姆在树林里以曲线穿梭，他怀疑这片树林拥有意识，它正在评估奥姆的能力，并使魔物们逐渐进化，最终找到杀死他的方法。 

该死的，这个岩洞的出口到底在哪里？ 

奥姆还没能摆脱双头猎豹的纠缠，又被前方低头喝水的寻水兽挡住了去路。幸好那些嗜水怪物并没有注意到他，一心一意地啜着由同伴尸骨化成的清水。奥姆爬到其中一头寻水兽的背上，抓住它颈边的鬃毛，夹紧怪物的腹部，用力一蹬。寻水兽长相丑陋，浑身恶臭，但是奔跑速度极快，双头猎豹也不是它的对手。 

然而寻水兽本就不是什么温顺的坐骑，奥姆的动作令它受到惊吓，它嘶吼一声，拼命跳跃挣扎想要甩掉背上的负重。奥姆被晃得晕头转向，但还是死死拽紧手里的毛发，寻水兽被拽疼了，刨了几下蹄子，朝不远处的大树撞过去，想要把奥姆撞下来。 

偏偏此时，双头猎豹从那颗大树的枝干上爬下来，四只金色的眼睛不怀好意地盯着奥姆。奥姆想也不想就从寻水兽的背上跳下去，同时双头猎豹朝他扑过来，而寻水兽也即将撞上大树—— 

所有的动作都在瞬间慢放了——双头猎豹两张血盆大嘴里喷出的腥气迎面夹击奥姆，于是他在起跳之前用尽全力蹬了一脚寻水兽的屁股好让自己飞得更远，嗜水怪物因巨大的冲击力直接撞断了直径三四个人都抱不过来的大树，而奥姆则离他预计的落脚点稍稍偏了那么一点——他掉进了寻水兽死后化成的水洼里。 

水顿时从四面八方包围了他，缓解了他干渴的身体。不可思议的是，这个看似很浅的水洼内部却好像没有底一样，无形的拉力拽着奥姆笔直下沉，几秒目花的影像闪过，奥姆噗通一声掉进了一个巨型浅池里。 

足足有一分钟，奥姆沉醉于被水充盈的喜悦，很快他恢复警觉从池子里站起来。这个浅池占据了整个地下洞穴三分之二的面积，站起来之后水深没过他的小腿，带有熟悉的咸涩和微腥。 

没想到离开岩洞的办法竟然藏在寻水兽死后化成的水洼里，如果不是误打误撞的掉进去，他恐怕这辈子都走不出那片树林。 

可惜的是，这个地下洞穴虽然广袤，却看不到任何出口。他坠落的上方除了日积月累的钟乳石和石笋外，还有照亮这里的巨大晶石块，根本没有能让他穿过的空间。 

他该死的非常明白现在发生了什么。他从一个困局掉入了另一个。尽管他心里厌烦这些有违常理的，不该存在的事情，但他因为某些原因而别无选择。 

奥姆走向浅池的边缘，那里矗立着一块被岁月腐蚀得残破不堪的古老石碑。他剥开上面覆盖的青苔和污浊，露出底下凿刻的图文。那上面有一些几何形的文字，是古亚特兰蒂斯语，包围着一个等边三角符号——大三角的中心是一个倒置的小三角，三个尖角处分别有三个圆圈。他从软甲内扯出挂坠覆盖上去，完美契合。 

等边三角的三个尖端分别刻有三个古亚特兰蒂斯词语，奥姆用指尖轻轻摸过那些被使用了十几个世纪最后却彻底灭亡的文字。力量、理性、真言。奥姆挨个将它们念出来，从震动的声带到舌尖上跳跃出来的音节听上去就好像某种诡秘的咒语。 

图腾底下显然还写了些什么，奥姆拂开上面的污渍，惊讶地瞠大了眼睛。他快速清理完剩下的地方，慢慢消化着上面的意思。谁能想到他找到了第一块开启试炼的石碑，同时也知道了拉弥亚心脏的真正用途，一个由野心勃勃的海神波赛冬所策划的骗局。 

奥姆站在石碑前沉思，真相颠覆了他此前所有的计划，而他也基于某种胁迫必须完成这个试炼。假如石碑上的一切属实，那这个试炼反到帮了他的忙。奥姆的靴子缓慢地踩过积水来回踱步，在这全然寂静的洞穴里，黑暗仿佛争先恐后朝他挤压，只有头顶莹白色的晶石光束朦胧地洒下来。他浅金色的头发在这个光线下显现出一种流动的银华，他的右手紧紧攥着他的匕首，眼底一片惊涛骇浪。他站定在石碑前，与他自己做着斗争。 

在过去的人生里，他一直致力于秘密摆脱来自深海的威胁，源自他幼年时的一次意外所带给他的无尽噩梦。他从来没有想过有朝一日会落到这个地步，明明还有其他的方式，比如恳求那个陆地上的野种，恳求他付出一切却轻易背叛他的国家给予他对抗的力量。可是有的人天生就拥有不可折损的骄傲，倘若让他失去自尊，他宁愿变成被诅咒的深海怪物。 

他再次问自己，是否值得冒这么大的风险受那么多的磨难，他几乎是立刻决定了他的答案——值得。 

于是他举起匕首，在左手的食指上划下伤口，迅速把血涂到石碑的三角图腾上。他的伤口马上因为治疗潭水的能力而恢复如初。而那些涂到石碑上的血液却像是某种粘稠的活物一般聚集起来，沿着凹陷的刻痕游走，所过之处发出炫目的红光，当整个图案都因为他的血而变作妖异的血红色时，那道光离开了石碑，射入了奥姆的左手。他的手背上浮现了三角图腾刺青，带着淡淡诡异的光泽，这种光泽好像是从他身体内部透出来似的，在他的皮肤底下点燃了一把灼热的火，以至于他感觉流淌在那块皮肤之下的血液是全然冰冷的。 

战栗感冲刷着他的脊柱末梢，在炙热带来的刺痛下，他听到了一阵奇异的吟唱，更确切的说是他熟悉的深邃一如咒语般的声响，回荡在空旷的洞穴内。 

Face your worst fears  
直面你最糟的恐惧  
Embrace your deepest lusts  
拥抱你最深的情欲  
Confess your unspeakable sins  
忏悔你不堪的罪孽  
When the time comes  
当时机成熟  
The king shall be rises  
王将会崛起 

这声音令人眩晕，奥姆模糊的想这是不是试炼生效的征兆，他猛地跪倒在水里，寒冷的海水冲刷过他，缓解从内部汹涌而出的热量。 

Now, face your worst fears  
现在，直面你最糟的恐惧 

融化他的高温瞬间退得一干二净，奥姆觉得呼吸顺畅了一些。他想站起来，却迅速摔了回去，眩晕从颈后直冲脑门，他的视线陷入空白。 

他感觉自己被搂进了一个温软的怀抱，他闻到熟悉淡淡的馨香，他睁开眼看到自己胖乎乎的小手抓着母亲的前襟。 

“妈妈。”他软软糯糯地喊道，声音里带着讨好的鼻音，把头靠在亚特兰娜的臂弯里，蓝色的大眼睛往上看，“我今天很乖，父亲给我布置的作业都做完了。现在是不是可以听妈妈讲陆地上的冒险故事了？” 

“噢，我的宝贝。我的奥咪。”亚特兰娜笑着低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，“我的小王子永远都能得到他想要的。” 

奥姆被亚特兰娜逗得咯咯笑，女王将赖在自己膝上的小王子调整到更舒服的位置，浅金色的长卷发轻轻骚弄着奥姆的脸颊，奥姆觉得痒，可是这种感觉是在太好，他不想躲开。 

“今天讲什么呢。”亚特兰娜温柔地抚摸着奥姆细软如绸缎的金发，小王子因为这亲昵的宠溺而感到轻飘飘，梦游一般，就好像他的身体蒸发了，飘到了云端上。他期待地看着亚特兰娜白玉般削尖但温润的下巴，“不如讲你的父亲是如何囚禁我，如何折磨我，如何羞辱我的？”亚特兰娜的声音徒然变得冰冷，摸着他脑袋的手猛地收紧，扯下了几束奥姆的发丝。 

奥姆吃痛地往后缩，不安的恐惧和疯狂的焦虑无情地席卷了他，亚特兰娜正低头面无表情地看着他，那双温柔漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪烁着强烈的厌恶，仿佛在看什么不干净的东西。 

“你是谁？”亚特兰娜说，“你不是我的儿子。你是一个怪胎！一个在我肚子里汲取养分的寄生虫！” 

疼痛毫无预警地从他的心脏上划过，奥姆想要逃跑，想要从这个噩梦中清醒，但是他动不了，他能做的仅仅是瞪着亚特兰娜满是恨意的脸庞。 

不！不是这样的！不要用那种眼神看我！停止！不要那样看我！ 

奥姆的每一根神经都在尖叫，撕心裂肺的痛苦仿佛要彻底吞没他的身体。亚特兰娜饱含轻蔑的语气，每一个字都是一把剜肉的尖刀。 

“你吸走了我的自由，我的青春，我的爱情。你这个恶心的小怪物！你为什么要出生？你为什么要存在？你和你的父亲一样，你的血是冷的，你的心是硬的！” 

亚特兰娜站起身把他推到地上，奥姆听到弱小的自己害怕的啜泣，他看到自己伸出小手想要去抱母亲的小腿，却被狠狠地踢开。亚特兰娜的手上多出一副镣铐，她换上了华丽的祭典长袍，头上戴着贝壳制成的冠冕，她的眼睛里什么都没有，像是一具失去灵魂的躯壳。 

她居高临下地看着跪在地上的奥姆：“你什么也不是。”她说，“你只是一个可悲的不被期待的产物，一个从我身体里出来的耻辱。我不爱你，我也不恨你。因为你不配。” 

亚特兰娜的身体忽然下坠，在她身后，密密麻麻的海沟族伸长前肢拼命撕扯这头献祭给海神的羔羊。高贵美丽的亚特兰蒂斯女王像一块残破的肉块在被鲜血染红的海水里碎裂开来。 

她那被血浆纠结在一起的头发飘到奥姆面前，亚特兰娜残缺的头颅依旧在发出冷漠的声音。 

“如果没有你。如果没有你就好了。没有你就好了。“ 

亚特兰娜牙床暴露，一开一合的嘴里飘出血雾，再没有比这更深沉血腥的控诉了。奥姆的心哭嚎着碎了，他随后踩在那堆碎片上，每一步都是一滩鲜红。 

他蜷缩起来，迷迷糊糊，仿佛躺在母亲残尸的血雨中，从牙缝间挤出来的字句含含混混：“为什么？为什么？为什么？。”他的声音，那样轻柔而脆弱，已经不是疑问，只不过是反复诉说内心的缺失。 

他按着一个不存在的，流血不止的伤口。他感到一股深深地恐慌，踏不到底似的，在现实和幻象中断裂结合，断裂结合，断裂结合……所有的认知全部错位了，奥姆的世界只剩下一片朦胧，不再有轮廓，不再有细节，不过是一片灰茫茫地光。 

他在那片混沌中一直沉，一直沉，无法动弹，无法言语。一双青白色的手臂从他背后的虚无中伸出来抱住他的身体，黑色的蛇尾暧昧地缠绕住他，女人的身体从他的身后绕过来，她的每一个动作都流露出风情万种的诱惑。 

“吾爱。”女人凑近他轻声细语，嘴里吐出鲜红地蛇信，引诱般刷过他的耳畔，“放弃吧，放弃那些痛苦与伤害，我将赐你遗忘，并与我永生为伴。” 

他们的脸贴的很近，那双妖艳迷人的眼睛带着别有用心地柔情。冰冷地气息扼住了奥姆的咽喉，微弱的抵抗被紧缠的蛇尾化解，纯粹的恐惧夺走了他的力气，使他在最初的时刻无力挣扎。女人在他耳边动情地呢喃，有一瞬间，他几乎要妥协了。直到理智的碎片终于重新组合，穿透了他混乱的大脑，促使他清醒过来。 

他粗暴地扯开了身上的蛇尾，用力推开噩梦中的妖怪：“滚开！”奥姆的声音颤抖，尽管身体仍被恐惧支配，但重新归位的意志力占了上风。 

女人突然在他手下爆破，纷乱的水泡好像四散的尘埃一样飞逝。下一秒，水分如有形的潮水般从他身上退去，对水的渴望像一根根针扎在他的身上。刺喉的空气擦着他的气管，肺部犹如两团捏皱的砂纸。他眨眨眼睛，眼前的景象逐渐清晰起来，他试图移动，却发现四肢沉重得不像自己的东西，金属拖过地面的声音传进他耳朵里，他的瞳孔因为恐惧和不敢置信而扩张。 

海底特有的金属镣铐拘束着他的四肢，他被困在一个逼仄的牢笼中，因为头顶过低的栏杆而不得不跪着匍匐在地上。四面是隔绝了海水的气泡，他透过扭曲的水波认出了这个地方。 

这里是亚特兰蒂斯的大殿，他正像个奴隶一样被囚禁在他曾经的王座旁边。冰凉的地面摩擦着他的膝盖，他衣不蔽体，还伴随着疯狂肆虐的饥饿和干渴。他舔了舔龟裂起皮的嘴唇，他甚至连滋润它们的唾液都没有。 

往日意气风发的奥姆王，如今不过是一个被公开处刑的战利品，一个可以随意污辱的玩物。他用颤抖的手摇晃遮挡视线的牢笼，过于真实的痛苦凌迟着他的神经，一想到在这大殿之上可能有无数双带着探究，嘲笑和同情的眼睛窥视着他，几乎将他逼疯。 

他歇斯底里地拉扯他的镣铐，被狭小空间压制的狂躁，远远看去，就像一头濒临死亡的困兽。他最终虚脱地倒向地面，在绝望的漩涡中翻滚。 

忽然，他看到一个人从水墙外走进来，当那个轮廓清晰地映在他的视网膜上后，他的指甲几乎陷进他手心的肉里。 

亚瑟站在牢笼外，看起来像是由影子实体化而成的，他的眼睛如同那只以逗弄他为乐的双头猎豹，充满冷酷和戏谑。他沿着笼子走了半圈蹲到奥姆蜷缩的位置，他的身上传来海水潮湿的甘甜，通过空气钻进奥姆毛孔里的那美妙绝伦的水气无情地嘲笑他的悲惨。 

奥姆抬头凝视亚瑟，手指紧紧抠着掌心的软肉，似乎这样就能说明这一切不过是意图令他崩溃的幻觉。亚瑟什么也没说，只是伸出手穿过牢笼的缝隙滑过他的肩膀，抚过他的下巴，用拇指拨弄他粗糙的嘴唇。 

剧烈的羞辱淹没了他，他竭尽全力扯住他的镣铐，然而它们的长度让他无法躲到对方碰触不到的地方。亚瑟看上去那么缓慢而柔和，一点也不着急，仿佛延长这疼痛的折磨是他最为愉悦的部分。 

“我可怜的弟弟，你看上去就像一朵枯萎的花。”亚瑟的声音带着不加掩饰的薄凉，“我想你需要一些水来滋润你那张不可一世的脸。”他的表情是拿奥姆没办法的无奈，但残忍的语调却如同阴毒的宣告。 

他站起身，拉下裤链，掏出里面沉甸甸地玩意儿，他吹起口哨，随之而来的是一股骚热的尿液打到奥姆脸上。奥姆反射性地举起胳膊，他用力闭上眼睛再睁开，亚瑟仍旧站在那里握着性器俯视他，赤裸裸的恶意几乎要奥姆呕出血来。他跳起来扑倒栏杆上，用最恶毒的语言咒骂咆哮，恨不得咬断亚瑟的喉咙。可半人高的牢笼却将他死死定在原地，尊严被生生剥下来摔到地上，踩成烂泥，无从收拾。 

他垂下头，费力地喘息，尿液把他的刘海胡乱粘在了额前。他用颤抖的手遮住眼睛，但是脑海里的画面却无法遮蔽，太过真实的感受让他断断续续地干呕，所有的不合常理都从他的意识中滑下深渊。 

亚瑟的身体像被抽去骨头的人皮般扭曲成一团薄雾。这些全部都是他的臆造，从他内心上锁的角落里抽出来的恐惧。母亲的死亡，被遗弃的恐慌，不可控的威胁，任意地欺侮……还有，人格的丧失。 

他哀痛地拱起背脊，埋在双臂间无声地悲鸣。他不需要这些不正常的情节来来消灭他仅存的理智，来提醒他正承受一场活生生的折磨。手腕上鲜血淋漓地镣铐消融为虚无，具现象的恐惧散作他指缝间的细沙，所有的画面正在飞速倒退，他甚至可以听到疾风刺耳的呼啸。 

奥姆猛然从浅池里坐起来，印入眼帘的是昏暗的地下洞穴。他的体内还残留着幻镜的余韵，他正在以从没有经历过的方式颤栗，有好几秒他完全掌控不了自己的肌肉。 

他坚持从水里站起来，呼吸慢慢变得平稳。那些终究只是魔法造成的梦魇罢了，虽然在他的内心深处，他知道幻象的实质是他对现实的否定，使他迷失在所有人亏欠于他的死路里。 

他左手背上的图腾发出更为炽烈的红光，然后被压缩进了三角尖端的圆圈里。脚下的岩层突然剧烈地晃动了一下，奥姆稳住自己，第二下冲击接踵而至，碎石从顶上窸窸窣窣地滚落，像是有什么东西在岩层底下挣扎着要出来。 

震耳欲聋的巨响伴随着承受不住开裂的地面，顷刻间，地下洞穴的浅池底部从被撞击的中心开始塌陷，大量的海水从瓦解的洞口喷涌而出，与此同时，一条巨大的触手从底下直冲云霄，扫过头顶大片的石笋和晶石。奥姆躲避不及，被胡乱横扫的触手抽到了半空中，撞碎了一块坠落的石柱，重重地摔进了塌陷的池底。 

混沌不清的海水令奥姆意识到自己回到了影海，他踩着海水转身看去，深处似乎有隐隐的红光透出来，和他手背上的光点遥相呼应。奥姆感觉到模糊地召唤，那里有东西在等待他。 

一条掠过的黑影遮住了奥姆的视线，他敏锐地察觉周围海水不安的波动，迅速向前游去。他刚才站立的地方随即被一条巨大的章鱼触手扫过，他眯起眼睛，抚摸手背上的图腾，刹时完全黑暗的海水深处发出更刺目的红光来。 

红光照亮了一个像岛屿一样庞大的生物，一只巨型章鱼，足有传说中的挪威海怪克拉肯两倍大，奥姆之于它就像浮游生物和鲸鱼的体型差。它的身下是红光传来的方向，奥姆可以确定，它是守护力量之石的最后一道关卡。 

长时间的饥饿和疲劳已经令奥姆到达了他所能承受的极限，加上之前幻象的折磨，奥姆靠着惊人的毅力才没有立刻昏死过去。眼下的状况容不得他有半点松懈，他马上决定用最快的速度冲向宝石所在的地方。 

他深深吸了口气，将所有能调动的力气集中在腿部，他的金发因为俯冲的高速在水中狂舞，他穿梭在巨型章鱼怪层层阻挡的触手中，有好几次差点撞上那盆口大的吸盘。他逐渐感到吃力，速度不由得慢了一拍，几秒的误差足以致命，他身后巨怪的触手咆哮而来，尖端卷住奥姆的身体，拼命收紧，想要将他拧碎。 

奥姆撑住触手边缘想把自己拔出来，发现行不通后改用拳头捶打。他的力气足以击穿几吨重的岩石，章鱼敏感的末肢稍稍松懈了一些，奥姆抓紧机会脱身。 

没能等他往前游一步，触手就从头顶压下来，奥姆伸手顶住，想争取一点调整的时间。然而胜利女神从来都不曾站在他这边，另一根触手甩过来把他狠狠抽了出去。奥姆听到骨头碎裂的哀鸣，他咳出一口血，被浑浊的海水稀释至无形。 

他横漂在水中，动弹不得。刚刚的攻击抽断了他好几根肋骨，腰椎也受了伤。再生的骨骼和神经在他体内蠢动，他需要时间，而他现在最缺的正是时间。 

他发出一声细不可闻地喟叹。为了阻止各国在他离开亚特兰蒂斯后对他不由余力地追杀，而将灵魂献给塔拉萨。那原先只是个权宜之计，但幸好现在他死后，亚特兰蒂斯还有利可图。 

巨型章鱼抬高的触手正朝他砸来，不知道被砸成肉饼以后他还能不能恢复。他有些失望没能在死前再看一眼亚特兰蒂斯炫丽的通行带。他有些不甘，为什么在生命最后他想到的依然是那些伤他最深的人事物。 

他因为正在修复的创伤而感到一阵阵温暖，他想起那个深水地牢里的拥抱，亚瑟炙热的体温将他牢牢包围，他忽然记不得上一次感受那样的温情是在什么时候。 

他闭上眼睛，周围的水流暴动，从上至下的水压迅速逼近，巨型触手会正面击中他，强大的冲击力会震碎他的内脏，随后是鲜血从嘴里爆裂的腥甜和死亡带来的永久长眠。 

我准备好了，他想。 

然而，预想的冲击却迟迟没有落下来。 

奥姆忍不住睁开眼睛，脑中的幻象停在他的上方。金色战甲，绿色长裤，手持三叉戟，乱糟糟的棕发和胡子在水里漂动，金色的眼睛里包含着他不敢深究的情绪。 

“你为什么会在这里？”奥姆下意识开口。 

亚瑟挡在他面前，抗住了巨型触手的攻击，他的表情看上去有些吃力，但仍露出了一贯随性的笑意，仿佛对这世间所有的事物都充满不灭地热忱。 

沉重的触手将他朝奥姆的方向又压进了几分，他们之间现在只差一个前臂的距离。 

“我来带你回家。”亚瑟回答他。 

而奥姆的心脏，因为这句话，终于重新跳动了起来。


	7. Chapter 7

7）

奥姆慢慢从一片虚无中找回了自己的意识。最先感受到的是舒适柔软的暖意，随后是完全干燥的空气。他不情不愿地睁开眼睛，一道纤细的阳光从没拉好的窗帘中间射到他的被褥上。他再次闭上眼睛，睡意逐渐被胃里恶心的空虚感所取代，他不舒服地呻吟了一声，挣扎着从床上坐起来。

他躺在一张很大的双人床中间，床对面的地板上胡乱扔着代表七海之主身份的黄金三叉戟，还有原本应该穿在他身上的黑色软甲。奥姆低头看了一眼，软甲的内衬还好好地穿在身上，散发出一股捂馊了的气味。

身处地表的认知让他的晕眩感更严重了，伴随而来的还有强烈的口渴，这几乎立刻让他回忆起幻境里面被剥夺一切的恐慌。他用力深呼吸，试了三次，才勉强自己压下那股战栗。

他环视周围，发现床头柜上放了一杯水，还是温热的。他拿起来一口气喝光，充盈的的腹部终于让他感觉好些了，大脑开始飞速思考自己出现在陆地上的原因。

和亚瑟联手干掉巨型章鱼怪，拿到力量宝石之后，记忆就断片了。但他清楚记得亚瑟在他以为自己要死了的时候出现替他扛下触手的攻击，还把三叉戟扔到他怀里。结合现在身处的环境，看来那并不是他在濒死状态下臆想出来的幻觉——

“扎它。我撑不了多久了。”亚瑟被触手往奥姆的方向不断挤压，他们的脸马上就要叠到一起了，“虽然我不介意，但是……你能动吗？”最后几个词从紧贴着奥姆的嘴里挤出来。

亚瑟温热的嘴唇在他的皮肤上蠕动，奥姆憋住呼吸，抓起亚瑟扔给他的三叉戟忍着骨头还在愈合的疼痛从他身下游出去使劲扎向了背上的触手：“你是傻子吗？你就不怕我拿它捅你？”成功将亚瑟解救出来，奥姆把三叉戟扔了回去。

亚瑟接过战戟，转了转脖子：“我为什么要？”他反问，看上去是真的对他毫无防备，“如果在这样的情况下你首先想到的是杀了我，那我不知道我们之间谁更傻。”

“我可以先杀了你，再用这把三叉戟杀了这只怪物。”疼痛和瘙痒终于从奥姆体内退去，他重新武装起自己，闪过触手接二连三的攻击。巨型章鱼怪明显被刚才的一击激怒了，它的本体从海水深处浮了上来，带起巨大的水流，冲得他们不得用手臂暂时遮住眼睛，“不要因为赢了一次就小看我，brother。”

他们接连游窜，抵挡和躲避。混沌的海水被搅得更加难以视物，周围所有的影像好像全部消失了一样，只能依靠听觉和本能。奥姆感到右手肘打到一个结实的东西，是亚瑟的盔甲。后者把他拉到身后，躲开了触手的横扫。

“我不需要你保护。”奥姆甩开他。

“你的确不需要。”亚瑟声音里带着笑，奥姆从来没有像现在这一刻那么讨厌他，“你刚刚叫我什么？”

“闭上你该死的嘴！”奥姆抬高声音，确保亚瑟能听见，“是你自己要卷入我的麻烦里，你应该庆幸我现在没功夫对付你，所以别用愚蠢的方式激怒我。”

“你也一样。”亚瑟扯开嗓门吼回去，“不用客气，brother！”

奥姆的胃因为这个称呼紧缩了一下，没等亚瑟跟上，就先一步朝巨型章鱼怪的头部冲了过去，留下一条扭曲的波纹——

门外乒乒乓乓的声音打断了奥姆的回忆，他抬起头还没来得及做任何反应，门就直接打开了。亚瑟从外面走进来，看到他后发出了一声喜悦的咕囔：“感谢上帝，你终于醒了！”

考虑到对方可能在他昏睡期间习惯性的忽视了敲门这个礼节，奥姆本不该对此表现得多惊讶，然而亚瑟穿着一条像被礁石反复摩擦过的破裤子和一件白色背心，背心的领口差不多快低到他的肚脐眼了，露出胸前的纹身。

奥姆对他的穿着皱起了眉，来回打量着野蛮的大块头，张嘴想说什么，最后又闭上了。

他还没有完全清醒，脑袋像灌了浆的沙包，身体也使不上力气。看到亚瑟之后他知道自己是安全的，所以他几乎是立刻放下了全身的戒备，重新歪着脑袋靠向床头，“我在哪儿？”

“你在陆地上。”亚瑟走到床边，仿佛要把奥姆笼罩进他的势力范围。

奥姆不自觉地挺起身体，往后更加紧密地陷进床头的皮革软包里。说实在的，亚瑟身上那件遮不住什么的背心，比不穿更加糟糕。奥姆觉得自己可能还陷在什么荒唐的梦里，因为亚瑟背心边缘勒出来的胸肌实在招摇得有些过分。

“我有眼睛。”奥姆对着眼前晃悠的胸部刻薄地冷笑了一声，抬起头懒洋洋地说：“我是问，这里是哪儿？还有，为什么？”

“你昏迷了七天，我不能就那样把你留在影海。我考虑过带你回亚特兰蒂斯，但是你的状态太差了，所以我把你带上就近的陆地，你需要一个安全的地方来恢复。这儿是我朋友的别墅，就算我不得不偶尔把你独自留在这里，也不用担心你会受到攻击。”亚瑟一屁股坐到床上，压住了奥姆放在被子底下的脚背，好像没感觉一样指了指手上的腕表，“这个和屋子的安保系统连在一起，只要有人在屋子里活动，我就能收到通知。”

“变相的监视，哈。”奥姆尖利地嘲讽，用力抽了下腿，没能抽动。不耐烦地说，“把你的蠢屁股挪开！”

“不挪。”亚瑟索性侧过身子压住了他的整条小腿，“我想我们应该继续在审判大殿里没有结束的谈话。我说过我要真相，全部的，没有隐瞒。”

“如果你真的想从我这里知道些什么，你应该明白，现在，此时此刻，在我刚刚从深度昏迷中清醒过来的时候讨论这个问题是非常不明智的。”奥姆露出牙齿扯出一个假笑，“所以，挪开！”

“不挪。”

“挪开！”

“不挪。”亚瑟忽然抬起上半身，打开双臂撑在床头，把奥姆困在了中间，“除非你证明给我看，证明我放开你以后你不会再跑到我找不到的地方。”

奥姆被接近的金色眼睛吓了一跳，触电般朝身后的皮革床背靠去，试图与亚瑟拉开距离，却发现自己无路可退。他伸手顶住亚瑟的前胸：“我不认为我有必要向你证明任何事情，我不欠你什么。”

“哦，没错。你只是什么都不说，然后让所有人跟着承受你沉默的后果。”亚瑟顺力往后退开些许，手臂仍然横在奥姆脸侧，“我不明白你为什么要这么做。母亲说你是为了自保，为了亚特兰蒂斯。你的审判归根结底是我鲁莽造成的错误，对此我会尽可能的补偿你。但是自愿流放？那绝对不可能。奥姆，你的理由是什么？告诉我。”

奥姆一言不发，脑中那些厌恶地情感，甚至可以说是刻骨的仇恨和恐惧又卷土重来。他付出蔑视和敌对，收获侮辱和怀疑。只差一点，他都不必往亚瑟脸上招呼一记重拳，他只需要随便说些什么，像以往很多次那样，说些难听的话来表达他的不屑。

可是有什么东西不同了，有什么东西把那些怨恨堵在了他的喉咙里。

“离我远点。”奥姆说，随即露出莫名的茫然，好像对自己温柔的声线感到不可理解，“你确定你能说服我？”

“其实我没什么把握，但是我不得不，否则我不知道还能怎么办。”亚瑟将困住奥姆的双臂放到他的肩膀上，微微前倾抱住了他，“至少我要让你知道，找到你的时候，我由衷的高兴。”

奥姆推开对方，脸上闪过复杂的情绪。首先是错愕，紧接着是羞愤，然后迅速变成某种柔软得仿佛要融化开的脆弱，最后回归平静。

“不要会错意了，亚瑟。”奥姆深深望进那双金色的眼睛里，“你那些突然从对待叛徒变成对待一个重要家人的虚假感情，我实在不怎么需要。”

亚瑟的手握成了拳头，但很快反应过来这可是奥姆，以激怒他人为乐的海洋领主。采取强硬措施的唯一结果是把他推得更远，何况他的语气听上去似乎，并没有多少恶意。

“我是认真的。”亚瑟不知道该如何表达，就只是用灼灼的目光注视他，“对于你曾经的经历，我没有立场评判。那么多年的怨恨也不是几句话就能轻易抹除的。我为我之前的口不择言道歉，但就像我说过的，我们绝不想失去你。”

亚瑟恳切的模样让奥姆浑身难受，他想他可能需要时间来习惯不再与他针锋相对：“你们明明都把我当作危险份子，却又用愚蠢的方式接近我。我确实是个危险份子，毕竟我曾经想要抹杀全部的地表人，而我现在也依然没有放弃这个。我从影海的经历里学会了不少东西，比如说，耐心和克制。”奥姆主动凑近亚瑟接着说，“记住我的警告，如果你还是认为我值得拯救，那你就要准备好承受相应的后果。”

“什么后果？”亚瑟回击他，就着奥姆的靠近在他耳边低声说道，“假如这是你发起的挑战，我接受。”

“很好。”奥姆玩味地勾起嘴唇，后撤一些，打量亚瑟的目光开始浮现意义不明地暧昧。

他们从来没有靠得这么近，显得这么亲密。奥姆大理石般苍白的皮肤在阳光下呈现出一种牛奶似的细腻，衬着他淡金色的头发，仿佛在他周围形成了一圈柔和的光晕。他的头发不再是一丝不苟地梳向脑后，而是松散地垂在额前，蓬乱的样子足以让人联想起……

亚瑟不自在地移开了视线。

……让人联想起一些他绝对不应该联想到自己弟弟身上的事情。尤其他们之间糟糕的关系，如果他知道自己对他起床后乱糟糟的样子起了什么下流的心思，肯定会把他钉到房间的天花板上。

室内弥漫着诡异的安静，奥姆动了动被子底下被亚瑟的体重压得发麻的腿，后者感觉到他的动作，反射性地扣住他。

“我需要水。”奥姆打掉亚瑟的手，“感谢你把湿淋淋的我直接塞进被子里捂了七天，我现在闻起来就像一块馊掉的垃圾。如果你不介意，请挪开你高贵的屁股，好让我清洗一下自己。你总不能把我困在这该死的床上一辈子！”

“哦不，我不是……抱歉……”奥姆的话让亚瑟倒吸了口气，他强迫自己把不该有的思绪扔到一边，“只是我不这样做，你不会跟我说任何事情。”

“建立信任是个困难的过程，亚瑟。”奥姆踢开身上的大块头，掀开被子从床上站起来。由于昏睡得太久，加上长时间没有进食，瞬间起立令他眼前发黑，他晃了晃身子，用力摁住突突跳地太阳穴，“你把你的三叉戟扔在我垂手可得的位置，然后来和我谈信任？你真的很奇怪。”奥姆甩甩头，带着想要快点结束对话的语气，“浴室在哪儿？”

亚瑟指向连着房间的门，奥姆背转身走过去，亚瑟还有话想要说，对方已经拧开把手消失在了浴室门后。

若不是不经意捕捉到亚瑟眼中细微的欲望，奥姆绝对已经相信对方冠冕堂皇的亲情说了。那一丝欲望，让奥姆瞬间明白了亚瑟是抱着什么样的心思对他说出‘爱’这个字眼。他好像又穿过了那个恐怖的幻境，看到身形佝偻的自己被囚禁在王座旁边；意气风发的亚瑟穿过水墙缓缓靠近他，而那个卑微蜷缩在地上的自己正被迫承受淋到身上的屈辱。

他看到意识深处冷眼旁观的影子，倔强地不肯屈服于成吨的怀疑与误解。他惊讶自己对亚瑟的恐惧里还包含着性的意味，他了解那是对一段关系里处于弱势地位的胆怯，并非是害怕欲望本身。当他得知这个世界上有另一个生命和他共享血缘时，他就考虑过各种各样的可能性，结合不过是众多可能性里的一种。他们的身体里拥有来自同一方的基因，就像不完整的半边，拼命渴望与之契合的另一半。

奥姆剥光自己，研究起面前的沐浴设备。他不懂为什么陆地人执着于把科技用在没用的地方，他放弃了那个满是复杂按钮的空浴缸，毕竟他王宫的浴池永远都是满的。他站到淋浴喷头底下，这儿只有一个把手，看上去简单多了。他拉起把手，久违的冷水立刻从头将他包围，他舒服地呼了口气。

耳边似乎还能听到亚瑟的声音，他诚恳的语气，像是坚持相信自己会改变。奥姆撑着瓷砖墙，拱起背脊，低头看着胸前的挂坠。嵌入三角顶端的力量宝石向中间的石头连出一条红线，而他手背上图腾尖端的圆圈也变成了红色。这是第一个试炼的奖励，他尝试运行这股力量，从图腾尖端漫射开来的红色光丝在他的皮肤底下顺着血管爬行。

当亚瑟找到他的时候，确实触动了他内心深处很小很小的喜悦。亚瑟总能带给他惊喜，就好像只要靠近他，所有的事情都会走向好的结局。奥姆允许自己在这个私密空间里示弱地叹息，他不得不承认亚瑟的存在是如此的特别，鉴于亚瑟对他来说已经有了愚蠢的性吸引力，他为什么不能在事态失去控制之前停止思考有关他的事情？虽然他的思想拒绝服从喜欢对方这个结论，但是他的身体却莫名其妙的紧张亢奋。

于是奥姆开始转而研究放在架子上的瓶瓶罐罐，以分散自己的注意力，顺便对亚瑟口中那个朋友保养的精细程度乍舌不已。他打开名为须后水的瓶子闻了闻，有股清凉的香味，脑中闪过亚瑟纠结的胡子和头发，他撇了撇嘴，把瓶子放回原处。平时他虽然喜欢用从海底火山引入王宫的温海水泡澡，但因为常年生活在海底也不需要什么多余的清洁用品。他试了试陆地人的洗发水，那些膏体无论怎么冲洗都留有诡异的顺滑感，还散发着复合的香气。他又试了试沐浴乳，细腻的泡沫裹在皮肤上的感觉很有趣，奥姆幼稚的吹了两下，才把自己冲干净。

亚瑟趁奥姆洗澡的时候去拿了几件换洗衣物。奥姆比他要矮一些，身材也比他小了一圈，亚瑟在奥姆昏迷的时候出门参照自己的身材采购了些偏小号的必需品。七天之前，当奥姆毫无征兆的昏迷过去时，把亚瑟吓坏了。他抱着奥姆从海底深处游出来，带他来影海的塞壬已经坐着化鲸在等他们了。亚瑟把奥姆平放在化鲸的头骨上，心里充满内疚。如果他早一点找到他，奥姆不至于变得这么糟糕。拥有靛蓝色鱼尾的海妖在奥姆身边焦急的游来游去，不停用尾巴将浑浊的海水打出波光，似乎这样做能让昏迷中的男人醒来一样。

亚瑟带着奥姆在影海中漂流了两天，强大又凶暴的海洋领主完全没有要醒来的意思。期间，亚瑟几乎感觉不到奥姆的呼吸和心跳，他要不停的凑近去确认对方还维持着生命体征。奥姆胸前佩戴的拉弥亚心脏因为嵌入力量宝石的缘故，红色的光顺着凿刻的凹槽流向中间的石头，使它从内核中辐射出脉络状的光丝。亚瑟这才注意到奥姆的手背上也浮现着和挂坠形状一致的图腾。

第三天，亚瑟终于决定不能让奥姆在这样的环境里持续下去。他恳求塞壬打开影海的出口，把奥姆带到安全的地方。

他们上浮到浅海，由于化鲸的特殊性，它只能留在影海等候召唤。亚瑟将黄金三叉戟放在奥姆怀里，然后抱着他浮出海面。他们出现在一望无际的大海中央，差不多到傍晚时分，亚瑟才看到陆地。他抱着奥姆小心地避开人群从岩礁登陆，挣扎了半天才决定把奥姆留给塞壬，自己去打听他们所在的位置。他不放心地用肢体动作威胁了一通，海妖歪着头不明所以然地看着他，手下温柔地一遍遍抚摸着奥姆光洁的额头。

他上前一步，想要拿开海妖的手，但对方天真烂漫的凝视让他最终悻悻然地转身走开。

他们自影海内部一路横穿到了大洋洲。亚瑟拍了拍放不下一枚硬币的紧身裤，靠出卖色相借手机给联盟的金主打了个电话。简单解释过自己的情况，并按照布鲁斯的指示将坐标发给他之后，一架小型无人机朝他空投了一串钥匙和一张信用卡。亚瑟决定接下来的半年他一定会好好为联盟打工还债。

回到岸礁边，他对塞壬说明自己要把奥姆带到安全的地方，没理会海妖是否听懂了他的话，便抱起奥姆离开了。当天晚上他毫无意外地在别墅外的泳池里看到一条扑腾的靛蓝色鱼尾。

“你怎么还在？”

闻声，亚瑟转过头，发现浴室的门开了。奥姆只在下半身围了一条浴巾，遮到半截大腿的位置，软塌塌的头发，和身体不断往下滑着水珠，就这样湿淋淋地走了出来。

湿淋淋地。亚瑟有意识地在心里重复了一遍。

奥姆大剌剌地走到他身边，常年习武锻炼而形成的矫健肌理随着他的动作拉出好看的弧度。

亚瑟指了指床上的衣服堆，干巴巴地说：“我给你拿衣服。”

奥姆赤着脚擦过他，在地面上留下一串潮湿的印记。亚瑟盯着他的脚，强迫自己把视线放在对方小腿以下的位置，但很快他就后悔了。奥姆的脚踝看上去纤细而有力，凸起的腓骨末端像是刻意雕塑而成，沿着踝关节饱满的曲线勾出跟腱两侧的性感凹陷。那是纯粹贵族式的精致，白得能看到底下淡蓝色的血管。亚瑟干站在那里傻瞪着奥姆的脚，他很确定他活到现在从来没有那么仔细地观察过一个人的脚，甚至还有想舔一舔的冲动。

站在床前，奥姆抖开那堆衣服，冲着跟亚瑟同款的裤子露出了厌恶的表情。他拎起一块黑色布料的一角，问道：“这是什么？”

亚瑟吞了吞口水，瞄了一眼奥姆的手，说道：“内裤。”然后收获了奥姆疑惑的挑眉，“就是穿牛仔裤之前贴身穿在里面的短裤。”

“陆地人真无聊。”奥姆从鼻子里发出一声嗤哼，“为什么你们不制造一些柔软的布料而是要在裤子里面多此一举地再穿一条裤子？”

亚瑟挣扎了几秒，才决定问道：“所以你平时里面都不穿……？” 他努力让自己听上去没有别的意思。

奥姆把眉毛挑得更高：“我的衣服都很贴身柔软。”

那就是不穿的意思了。亚瑟僵着脸，瞪着奥姆腰间那条该死的浴巾。他身上的水还没干透，就算南半球是夏季，呆在开着中央空调的室内，还是会有点冷。他应该立刻擦干身子，穿上整齐的衣服。

但是擦干的话，就需要把毛巾摘下来……亚瑟勒令自己停止不正当的幻想。

“把衣服穿上。”亚瑟说。

奥姆皱起眉头：“你是让我穿这堆破布？”

“除此之外没有别的了。”亚瑟露出一个堪称邪恶的笑容，“”除非你打算什么都不穿。”

“我可以洗我软甲的内衬。”

“你会洗衣服？”

奥姆停顿了好几秒才屈服地吐出口气，“好吧。”他把手放到浴巾边缘，发现亚瑟还站在原地，“怎么？你想看我换衣服？”

“哦，那我去给你弄点吃的。”亚瑟摸摸鼻子，移开视线，磨磨蹭蹭地走了出去。

他没有走出多远，就听见身后传来衣料摩擦的窸窣声，脑海中立刻浮现出那只好看的脚踝抬起来套进内裤里的样子。亚瑟没有花多长时间就认识到了他一直在逃避的事实——他想扒光奥姆把他按在身下和他做爱。这个想法确实吓到了他，但他回想起亚特兰娜说过的话，又觉得这没有什么大不了的。他身为陆地人的的道德观念正和他的欲望本能拔河——没事的，对亚特兰蒂斯人来说这挺正常的，他说服自己。

内裤干燥的棉质让奥姆不太习惯，但感觉还不算坏。他本以为那条脏兮兮的裤子会很粗糙，穿上后竟然意外的贴身，动起来也没有不适感。感谢亚瑟给了他一件白色的短袖而不是那样伤风败俗的背心，不然他宁愿裸着上身了。

奥姆扯了扯胸前弹性贴身的布料下到客厅，亚瑟正往锅子里倒入一堆碎片状的东西，空气里弥漫着一股香甜的气味，奥姆空落落的胃部马上给出了反应。

开放式的厨房连着宽敞的餐厅和客厅，木质长餐桌一侧是通往花园的整排落地窗，现在正折叠起来敞开着。室外泳池传来啪啦啪啦击打水面的声音，一度舍命救过他的塞壬仰躺在泳池中，靛蓝色的鱼尾在阳光的照射下呈现出奇妙的五彩斑斓。

奥姆早就猜到了带亚瑟去影海的是谁，他很高兴看到塞壬没有死在那个海底漩涡里头，只不过以诱人著称的海妖此刻在腰间套了一个鼓囊囊的粉色圆圈，圆圈上面还有一根脖子很长的鸟头，看上去非常滑稽。

“你为什么要用那个东西套住她？”奥姆问正努力往碗里分食物的亚瑟，后者顺着他的视线往外看了一眼，重新笨拙地忙着手上的活。

“那就是个游泳圈。”亚瑟碰地把一碗乳白色的糊状物放到奥姆面前，拉开椅子坐下。

奥姆又挑起了眉：“游泳圈？”

亚瑟勺起一坨糊糊塞进嘴里，口齿不清地说：“防止人们沉到水里的东西。”

奥姆的眉毛快挑进发际线里了：“你知道她是一个塞壬吧？”

“她只是觉得好玩。”亚瑟不以为然地说，“你也可以试试，借助外力完全放松漂浮的状态，挺有趣的。”

奥姆忍不住瞪他，亚瑟接受到他不快的视线，无辜地咬着勺子：“别那么严肃，澳大利亚的夏天就是海边，沙滩，泳圈，冲浪板还有夹脚拖鞋。”亚瑟笑容懒散地挥了挥手上的勺子，“来吧，尝尝我做的燕麦粥。我猜你很久没吃东西了，吃些好消化热量高的对你身体有好处。”

奥姆坐在长桌的尽头，亚瑟坐在他身边，他们以九十度角对峙。奥姆捏着勺子戳了戳碗里散发热气和奶香的糊糜，亚瑟又塞了一口进嘴里，一边咀嚼一边微笑着看他。

虽然对那碗不明物体仍然抱持怀疑态度，但奥姆抵不住肠胃的抗议，舀起一勺放进嘴里。从未体会过的滋味在他的的口腔里炸开来，奥姆小心地咀嚼了两下，燕麦的香醇混着牛奶的清甜彻底打开了他的味蕾。他迅速吃完了手里的那碗，然后又要了第二碗。

俩人解决了满满一锅卖相不怎么样的燕麦粥后，亚瑟清洗完餐具，泡了两杯咖啡。奥姆慢吞吞地靠向椅背，陆地人的热食让他周身暖洋洋的，难得没有对亚瑟放到他面前的黑色液体发表意见。

亚瑟捧着自己的那杯咖啡坐回椅子里，喝了一口后斟酌着开口：“奥姆，跟我回亚特兰蒂斯吧？”

奥姆没有说话。

“或者给我一个让你离开的理由。”亚瑟用手指轻轻磕了磕桌面，以唤起对方的注意力。

奥姆把视线转到他脸上，那双坦然的金色眼睛里没有恶意，没有刺探，没有责备，只是单纯的关心。他是不是可以理解为亚瑟正在尝试用平等的方式来了解他，毕竟他埋藏了很久的秘密依靠着层层叠叠的假象来维系，坦白对他来说并不容易，尤其当那个人是亚瑟的时候。

“我从卡拉森那里知道了有关拉弥亚心脏的传闻，跟书中记载的有很大差别。你以为的是哪一个？得到一个愿望还是成为影海之王？”

“都不是。”奥姆平静地开口，“是自由。”

亚瑟露出疑惑的表情，奥姆没有给他发问的机会：“无论这个试炼的附带价值是什么，我都必须要完成它，这是我和拉弥亚的交易。”

“我不明白……”

“你当然不明白。”

奥姆打断他，然后停顿下来。亚瑟没再说话，他又喝了一口咖啡，耐心等待奥姆继续。

奥姆沉默了很久，目光定定地停在长桌中央的花瓶上。等他终于又开口的时候，声音听上去没来由地厌烦：“你知道拉弥亚是深海的女王，她差使身边的娜迦为她去浅海捕猎小孩。而我曾经是其中之一。”

亚瑟根本来不及阻止自己，手已经自动抓住了奥姆的胳膊：“该死的，她对你做过什么？”

奥姆拿开他的手，把手臂交叉在胸前： “问题就在于她没有对我做任何事情。”

那是在亚特兰娜被海祭之后发生的事故。年幼的奥姆一直没能从打击中恢复，他不但要应付专横的父亲，还有维科敷衍了事的态度。他感觉自己在那一刻被彻底孤立了，他再也没有了笑的能力，甚至不被允许表现出伤心，只能像个完美的人偶一样被当作亚特兰蒂斯唯一的继承人到处展示。直到有一天，他想起来他还有一个半血的哥哥，让他的母亲因而丧命的野种。那个时候的奥姆并不恨他，甚至天真地以为把亚瑟带到亚特兰蒂斯，或许能将他从这无边的痛苦中解脱。于是，奥姆偷偷溜出王宫，来到浅海，想要见见素未谋面的兄长。他们同样失去了母亲，亚瑟也许是唯一能了解他感受的人。然而奥姆却看到了维科正用从未对他展露过的耐心，教导着一个少年。

奥姆突然明白了，他以为的可怜野种，并非和他一样无人关怀。他仅有的，对出生的优越感不过建立在一堆摇摇欲坠的废墟上面。他丢脸地落荒而逃，漫无目的的在海里疯狂乱窜，因此撞上了来浅海狩猎的娜迦。

他当然不会把这个插曲告诉亚瑟，不会告诉他自己被带去影海的途中因为难以释怀背叛而绝望求死的心情。

“她放过了我，没有吃掉我。作为交换，我要在成年以后回到影海，做她的伴侣。” 奥姆淡漠的语气，好像故事里的主角不是他一样，“后来我父亲去世，我继承了王位。我没有去影海，她也没有出现过，也许是忌惮我背后的国家。我失势的第二晚她就派人来找我，我猜她一直在监视我。她给了我两个选择，抹除我的记忆成为她的伴侣，或者完成三个试炼，代替她，把她从诅咒中解放。”

亚瑟伸长手臂，越过餐桌抓住了奥姆的手。那不是什么安慰，反倒是亚瑟试着从对方身上获取一些支持的力量。他抬头的瞬间，眼里显而易见的伤感几乎要漫溢出来。

奥姆的手指冰凉，是一种无论如何都捂不热的从骨子里透出的寒冷，亚瑟努力控制自己的情绪，等他再开口的时候冷静了很多：“你不需要一个人去面对这个，你的国家依然在你背后。”‘

“别跟我说这些。”奥姆阴沉地说，“属于我的东西我会自己拿回来。”

“让我帮你。”亚瑟说，“不是同情，也不是英雄主义。你可以把它看成一次合作，不要拒绝我。”

“我也不打算答应你。”奥姆抬起下巴，熟悉的不屑又回到他的脸上。这反倒安慰了亚瑟，至少对方没有明确的推开他。

“我们可以想办法除掉她。如果她不存在，你也不必再受她的威胁。”

“你要和整个影海为敌？”奥姆用对傻子说话的语气说，“她是古神，你只是个拿三叉戟叉鱼的弱智。”

“没这么糟糕。”亚瑟说，“几个月前我连三叉戟都没有。”

“我不知道你盲目的自信到底是从哪里来的。”奥姆被他逗笑了，语气里满含嘲讽的意味，“所以你的计划是什么？拿着三叉戟冲到拉弥亚的宫殿跟她单挑？”

“我不是这个意思。”亚瑟无奈地说，他觉得自己的脾气在奥姆的冷嘲热讽里磨平了很多，“你知道我有一群朋友，他们之中有宙斯的女儿，甚至还有氪星人。我们可以找他们帮忙。”

“宙斯的女儿？”奥姆看上去有了点兴趣，“我以为宙斯的私生子都被天后迫害的差不多了，就算有侥幸活下来的，大多也都隐匿了起来。现在的陆地人早就不再相信古神的存在，由于信仰的缺失，奥林匹斯山也失去了足够的影响力。正因为主神对影海的控制不断削弱，深海的怪物们才会越来越猖狂。但是，不，我不会接受闲杂人等的帮助。”

“你不能再一个人去冒险了！”亚瑟气恼奥姆即使在这样糟糕的情况下仍然没忘记扮演拒绝别人好意的混蛋。

“为什么不？”奥姆举起了他的左手背，“我打开了第一个试炼石碑，试炼被开启后，除非完成它，不然这个烙印永远不会消失。”

亚瑟抬手摸了摸那个图腾，危险地压低了声线：“代价呢？你会代替拉弥亚成为该死的影海之王？你就甘心变成一个怪物？”

“是也不是。”金发的前亚特兰蒂斯国王把手放在桌面上有规律地从小拇指开始挨个来回敲击，意味深长地说，“我在石碑上看到了很有意思的东西。拉弥亚以为试炼会解开她的诅咒，并让试炼者代替她。没错，这个试炼确实会让她解脱，不过不是从诅咒里，而是走向死亡。”奥姆咧开一个恶意的笑容，“她把她的命交到了我的手上。”

“你能不能一次把转折全部说完？”亚瑟倒进椅子里，拢了拢凌乱的长发，“我们现在可以划掉单挑这个选项了，那么成为影海之王呢？”

奥姆没有理睬亚瑟语气里的不满，蓝色的眼睛在思考下变得深沉，好一会儿才丢出一个冷笑：“这个会困扰你吗？对于我会得到再发动一场战争的力量。”

亚瑟瞪着他，愣愣地沉默了几秒后问道：“你会么？”在这个问题之前，他根本没有思考过这个可能性。他不确定自己是从哪一刻开始坚信奥姆会放弃入侵地表，也许是在那个对亚特兰娜倾诉烦恼的下午。之后，他向自己坦诚他喜欢上了他冷漠，高傲，强势的弟弟。他清楚意识到在那些不经思考，看上去像被躁动的荷尔蒙控制的怒气背后，是要奥姆站在他身边而不是与他为敌的希望。这不是一件容易的事，正因如此才令他拒绝深入思考奥姆可能根本就不会变好。

“我承受过的伤害，你永远无法理解。”奥姆攥紧了手，声音听上去是刻意的满不在乎，“你成长在充满爱的环境之中，而我成长在冷海珊瑚丛之中，被不同的背叛塑造成现在的模样。”

暮色降临，穿进屋子的风带有海水腥咸的凉意。他们安静下来，在灰蒙蒙地光线里沉默地对峙，直到黑暗模糊了彼此的面孔。

奥姆突然用武装过的声音问道：“即使是这样，你也不肯放弃吗？”

亚瑟推开椅子站起来，绕到奥姆背后，撑住金发男人僵硬的肩膀，俯下身轻轻吻在他的头顶上：“不试试怎么知道？”

奥姆反射性想扭头，却被亚瑟的大手抬起下巴往后掰过去，吻在了唇上。过分伸展的脖子让奥姆发出不适地哼声，亚瑟快速地吻了一下就放开了他。

“我做出选择了，你呢？”亚瑟从后环住他，在他耳边说。

奥姆的耳朵被亚瑟弄的一阵酥痒，他舔了舔嘴唇，最终说道：“我考虑一下吧。”

亚瑟又亲了一下他的耳朵，感觉到嘴唇下不正常的温度。

嘴硬的混蛋，他在心里想。

“你知道么，奥咪，我开始欣赏你这套‘我是个绝对不会被感化的混蛋‘的论调了，让人很有征服欲。”亚瑟靠在他颈侧，哧哧地笑。

“别这样叫我。”奥姆恼怒地耸肩想要把无赖的脑袋甩下去，结果换来了好几个印在脖子上的响亮亲吻，“你是鮟鱇鱼吗？”

“那你是雌鮟鱇吗？把我消化到只剩精囊黏在你的身上？”亚瑟已经学会很多海底黄腔了，所以说这个世界只有脏话和色情是无国界的。

奥姆翻了翻眼睛，转身狠狠捏了一把亚瑟的胸肌，他醒来的时候就想这么干了。亚瑟被他捏得叫了一声，奥姆索性侧过身体，手肘靠着桌面，用一条腿把亚瑟勾进自己的两腿中间，歪着脑袋说：“如果你喂饱我的话，我可以考虑让你用嘴巴以外的地方黏在我身上。”

亚瑟的腹部因为对方充满暗示的下流话猛然抽紧，他看不真切奥姆的表情，但可以听出对方语气里的揶揄。奥姆的转变也太过分了，杀得亚瑟措手不及。正当他愣神的时候，啪地一下，室内的智能系统打开了灯光，亚瑟眯了眯眼睛，看到奥姆不适应光线般微微皱眉闭上眼，半倚在桌边，紧身T恤绷着他鼓起的肌肉，敞开的腿把他夹在中间……

亚瑟无声地呻吟一声，他猜布鲁斯一定不会愿意自己弄脏他的实木餐桌。他抹了把脸，佯装镇定地开口：“我们可能要去外面吃饭了，毕竟燕麦粥是我唯一拿手的东西。顺便带你看看陆地，我想你会喜欢的。”

奥姆不置可否地站起来，朦胧的绮旎氛围被突兀的光源冲散：“我去看一看塞壬，如果我们不打算马上回影海的话，总不能让她一直呆在泳池里。”

亚瑟点点头，目送奥姆走出去，自己则来到客厅打电话。

他犹豫了一下，还是打给了那帮人中间最可能给出正常建议的人：“嘿，克拉克，我是亚瑟。”

“有什么情况？”小记者迷迷糊糊的声音从听筒里传过来，亚瑟暗自啧了一声，他忘了时差。

“布鲁斯带你来过悉尼么？”

电话那头沉默了好一会儿，等克拉克的声音再传过来的时候已经清醒了不少：“什么？悉尼？去过几次，怎么了？”

“我想带我弟弟到处逛逛，有没有什么推荐的餐厅？”

“我是不是错过了什么事？”克拉克茫然地问。

“相信我，我们错过的跟你一样多。”布鲁斯沙哑的声音插进来。

亚瑟又啧了一声，他忘了俩人偶尔会睡在一起：“他现在没问题，我会看着他的。”

“但愿你是对的。”布鲁斯的声音消失，克拉克的声音又响起来，“嘿，亚瑟，我知道不少气氛不错的地方，但是那里都不能裸体进去。”

“……”

亚瑟不明白他为什么要打这个电话。

奥姆走到室外，塞壬已经脱掉了那个可笑的游泳圈趴在泳池边，视线追随着奥姆的步伐。奥姆走到她面前蹲下，海妖的半张脸和肩颈处裸露的肌肤全是被深海虫群啃食而出的疤痕，使她原本漂亮的脸变得有些可怖。

奥姆伸手，指尖轻轻抚过那些凹凸不平的粉色肉坑，停在海妖尖尖的下巴上，说道：“你能读懂我吗？”

塞壬甩了甩鱼尾，双翅交叠朝奥姆低下了头，这是一个臣服的动作，奥姆将浮有图腾的左手放到她的头上，脑海里响起了一把甜美的女声：“为您效劳，吾王。”

“我要你去找一个人，他的名字叫穆克。”奥姆在脑中勾勒出穆克的容貌，温柔地顺过塞壬湿漉漉的发丝，“去吧。”

塞壬一头扎进泳池底部，用发光的鱼尾在瓷砖上划开一道缺口。她钻进去，回头看了一眼被水波扭曲的奥姆，裂缝在她的身后合上，仿佛从来不曾出现过。

“奥姆，我们出发了！”亚瑟在屋里大声喊他。

亚特兰蒂斯的前国王不紧不慢地走回室内，冲他的兄长露出一个迷人的浅笑。

“好啊。”


End file.
